The Invention of Starlie
by Pigfarts My Arse
Summary: You know how there are sparks when you kiss your soulmate? Well, it wasn't like that. There were full-blown explosions. There were more explosions than Pearl Harbor back in 1941. This is how Stella Yamada and Charlie Delgado became Starlie. Also some minor Wenlivia and Scohini.
1. Simply a Song

"Stella, please listen!" Charlie Delgado, drummer, was nagging Stella Yamada, lead guitarist, about something after the Madison Square Garden concert, and Stella was getting really annoyed.

"What, Charlie?" Stella snapped, and Charlie gulped in nervousness.

"Just listen." Charlie said, and Stella sighed, motioning her hand to let him talk. "You have to help me write a song for the girl I like."

"Who?" Stella screamed. "Victoria? No. I don't like her. In fact, I hate her. She tried to ruin my guitar, Charlie! She already broke my acoustic, and now I have to get another one!" Stella stormed off, and Charlie sighed. He knew that Stella would think about Victoria when he asked a question like that, but he couldn't help it. He did like a girl, but it wasn't Victoria.

"Charlie, why is Stella pissed off and throwing her lemonade can everywhere?" Olivia White, the lead singer, asked, and Charlie's eyes widened. Nobody throws lemonade cans anywhere unless something is seriously bothering them.

"Give me your phone, Liv." Charlie said, and Olivia handed her phone over to him. He quickly dialed a number and pressed the phone to his ear. Seeing how Charlie was pissed off as well, Olivia left his dressing room and let Charlie talk.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Hey, Victoria, it's Charlie." Charlie didn't want to do this, but he didn't like Victoria anymore. He really never did.

"Oh, hey, Charlie! What's up? Was your concert good?" Victoria fired questions at him, and Charlie sighed.

"Look, Victoria, I'm really sorry about this, but I... um..." Charlie said nervously, breaking off at the end.

"You want to break up with me because we don't have a spark anymore, is that it?" Victoria summarized, and Charlie gasped. "I know Charlie. I sort of feel the same way."

"Look, I'm really sorry about this." Charlie said.

"Don't be." Victoria said, and Charlie heard a tone of jealousy in her voice. He quickly hung up before she could accuse him of anything, and he sighed, deleting Victoria's number from Olivia's phone. He ran out of the dressing room and found that Mo Banjaree, bass player, and Scott Pickett, rhythm guitarist, were making out. Sighing, he turned to go to Olivia's dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Olivia said, and Charlie opened the door to see Wen Gifford, keyboardist, sitting on the couch and Olivia sitting next to him.

"Um, thanks for letting me use your phone." Charlie said.

"It had to be done." Olivia said, knowing exactly who Charlie called, and he exited the dressing room, looking for Stella.

* * *

Charlie found Stella in her dressing room, holding a can of Mel's Lemonade, and she looked like she was crying.

"What's wrong, Stell?" Charlie asked, and Stella looked up.

"My parents got a job transfer. I'm moving." Stella sobbed, and Charlie sat down on the floor next to her.

"I'm so sorry Stella." Charlie said, and Stella scooted closer to him. Charlie hugged her, and Stella gave in to him and sobbed into his shirt. "I - um, we, don't want you to move." Charlie said, and Stella caught his slip-up, but didn't say anything about it. "If only you could live at my house. Maybe you wouldn't have to move." Then Charlie got an idea. "Wait! Maybe you can stay at my house when your family moves so you don't have to move and so Lemonade Mouth can stay together!"

Stella looked up at him and sniffed. "You would really do that for me?" Charlie nodded, and he pulled his phone out and called his parents.

"Mom, can Stella live with us?" Charlie asked. "Her parents are moving to..." He looked at Stella, who mouthed 'Rhode Island'. "Rhode Island and we don't want the band to be broken up." He looked at Stella and crossed his fingers. "Really? Thanks, mom. You're the best!" Charlie hung up, and he smiled at Stella. "You can live with us as long as it's okay with your parents." Stella hugged him happily, and Charlie was shocked, but he returned the hug.

"Now I have to call my parents and ask them." Stella said, and Charlie nodded.

"I'll leave you to talk to them." Charlie said, and Stella nodded, taking her phone out of the purse on the dresser. Seeing Charlie's raised eyebrow, she glared at him, and he left the room.

"So, Charlie, did you and Stella make up?" Olivia asked, and Charlie nodded. "Okay, I have to ask her something." Charlie stood in front of the door, and Olivia tried to push him out of the way.

"Stella's calling her parents to see if she can live with me because her parents are moving to Rhode Island." Charlie let out in one breath, and Olivia gasped.

"She might be moving to Rhode Island?" Olivia said, and Charlie nodded. Olivia almost started to cry, but Stella opened the door.

"I can stay." Stella said, and Charlie hugged her tightly. Stella hugged him back, and Olivia just watched this cute moment between the two band members. After a few minutes, they hadn't let go, so Olivia cleared her throat. "Oh, sorry." Charlie set her down, and after looking at Stella, walked to his dressing room turning red from embarrassment. Olivia hugged Stella tightly, and she whispered in Stella's ear.

"So, what's with you and Charlie?" Stella pulled away, surprised, and Olivia put her hands on her hips. "Don't look at me like that; I know that you like him." Stella laughed.

"Let's deal with you and Wen first, silly." Olivia blushed. "I knew you liked him!" Wen came out of his dressing room just then.

"Olivia likes who?" Wen asked, and Olivia motioned for Stella to be quiet, but Stella smirked.

"Olivia likes this redhead named Wen Gifford. Did you know that he plays keyboard and raps? He's in this band called Lemonade Mouth. Ever heard of him?" Stella walked into her dressing room and closed the door, leaving Olivia and Wen outside to talk.

"Who's this Wen guy, Olivia?" Wen asked, and Olivia blushed. "I have to meet him. Oh, and I like someone too."

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"Well, she's a really pretty and smart blonde named Olivia White, and she plays guitar and sings for this band called Lemonade Mouth." With that, Wen hugged her, and Olivia hugged him back.

"You like me?" Olivia asked, and Wen nodded.

"Who wouldn't like you?" Wen asked, and Olivia blushed. Wen kissed her cheek, and then he went into his dressing room.

"Okay, Olivia, why are you smiling so much?" Stella asked, coming out of her dressing room. Olivia stopped smiling, but she ended up smiling again.

"Wen just told me that he likes me." Olivia said. "And then he kissed my cheek." Stella cheered, and Olivia looked at her in surprise.

"I was wondering when he would tell you!" Stella said loudly. "Charlie! You owe me twenty bucks!" She ran to Charlie's dressing room and disappeared inside. "He told her just now! You and Scott both owe me twenty bucks." After hearing Stella scream at Charlie for a minute - no matter how funny and entertaining it was for her - Olivia went into her dressing room, and saw that Wen was sitting there on her couch. She closed and locked the door.

"What's up, Wen?" Olivia asked nervously, and Wen smiled at her, getting up from his seat and walked to her.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Olivia?" Wen asked, and Olivia gasped.

"Of course, Wen!" She exclaimed, and she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, and he pulled away. Before he could do anything, Olivia kissed him softly. Being shocked, he didn't kiss back. "Oh, um, sorry." Olivia said, and Wen smiled.

"Don't be." Wen kissed her, and Olivia kissed him back intensely. Since Wen was taller, he picked her up so he wouldn't have to lean down as far. When they pulled apart for air, Wen's hair was completely messed up, and Olivia was flushed red.

"Best first/second kiss ever." They said in unison, and they leaned in to kiss each other again when there was a knock on the door. Wen quickly sat on the couch, and Olivia unlocked the door, opening it to reveal Stella, who was out of breath.

"We have to go now." Stella said, and she left the doorway. Olivia shrugged at Wen and grabbed her things. Wen followed her, and they boarded the new tour bus. Stella was sitting in a top bunk, drinking a can of Mel's Lemonade. Charlie was sitting across from her in the same bunk also drinking a can of lemonade, and they were laughing about something. Mo was sitting in the back on a chair, and Scott was sleeping in a bottom bunk, snoring his head off. Olivia went to go sit with Mo, and Wen took a bunk and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Charlie, where do you learn all these jokes?" Stella asked, laughing so hard that her lemonade almost fell out of her hand.

"TV and my brother." Charlie replied, and Stella laughed. Charlie loved trying to make Stella smile, because he thought her smile was beautiful.

"Okay, so tell Wen the iMaster joke when he wakes up!" Stella whispered, and Charlie nodded. He reached for her lemonade, because it was about to splash everywhere, but she snapped, "Don't touch that!"

"That's what she said..." Charlie said quietly, and they were both in tears, laughing so hard that Stella almost fell out of her bunk bed. By then it was around midnight, so they were quieter, but they were still laughing.

"I'm going to sleep, Stell-bell." Charlie said, and he climbed out of Stella's bunk. "Good night."

"Night Charles." Stella smirked, and Charlie rolled his eyes, but he smiled his famous heart-throbbing grin and went into his bunk.

_They sure were right when Charlie was a heart throb._ Stella said, and then she blinked. _I mean, no, they weren't._ Stella finished her lemonade and went to bed, knowing that she was going have to wake up super early because of Mo and Olivia.

* * *

Charlie woke up in the middle of the night and got out of his top bunk. The other belonged to his best friend, Stella Yamada. He walked to the back of the bus and took out a notebook from a hiding place behind the Mel's Lemonade Machine. He had a dream about stars, the moon, and Stella, so he decided to write a song.

_I don't really know how to write a song,_

_But I figured I would try,_

_I'll probably get the lyrics wrong,_

_I can hear your exasperated sigh._

_It's simple yet so hard to write,_

_With you standing in the room,_

_But I never got anything right,_

_And you chase away the gloom_

_This is simply a poem,_

_Being sung out loud,_

_And once you know 'em,_

_You won't have to turn around,_

_Let's add the guitar,_

_A little bass too,_

_This is simply a song,_

_Written, just for you._

Charlie finished the music of the song, but not the lyrics (because he felt that there was something missing), and went to bed, planning to give the group the song later so they could play it during the next concert, which was in a couple of days.

* * *

Stella was surprisingly the first band member awake. She crawled out of her bunk to see that Wen had gotten up in the middle of the night and was now sleeping in Olivia's bunk with his arms wrapped around her waist. Scott's curtain was closed, but Stella could still hear him snoring his head off. Mo was in her bunk, but Stella only knew this because nobody in their right mind would sleep in the same bunk as a snoring man, much less a snoring Scott.

"Morning, Stell." Stella turned to hear Charlie shuffling into a chair next to the vending machine. Stella, knowing that Charlie had hidden a notebook behind it, went behind the machine and took his notebook. Charlie was too tired to notice, until her words finally made him aware.

"Interesting song, Charles." Stella said, looking at a page with the title, "Simply a Song", and Charlie moved to take the notebook from her hands.

"Um, that's private." Charlie said, blushing deep red. Stella took a pen out of her pajama pants' pocket and started writing.

"What are you doing, Stella?" Charlie almost shouted, but Stella shushed him.

"I'm finishing your song, what does it look like?" Stella whispered back to him, and Charlie sighed. He didn't want to get punched in the gut at seven in the morning on a moving bus. Sleeping in a moving bus already made him car sick. After a few minutes, Stella handed him back the notebook. Charlie read over the lyrics she put down, and he smiled wide.

"They're perfect, Stell." Charlie said, and Stella smiled at him.

"I do try." Stella said, and they both laughed. They talked for a while until the rest of the band woke up. Surprisingly, Olivia and Wen were holding hands.

"Did you finally ask her out, Gifford?" Stella asked Wen, and Olivia nodded. "You two still owe me my twenty bucks, Charlie, Scott." Scott gave her a twenty, and Charlie shook his head.

"When we get home." Charlie said, and Stella nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Anyway, guys." Stella said once everyone was sitting at the table. "Charlie wrote a song that's pretty good, in my opinion." Everyone turned to look at Charlie, and he sighed.

"Thanks a lot, Stell." Charlie said, and she smirked at him. Charlie pulled out his notebook and showed everybody the song.

"Wow, Charlie." Mo said. "It's really good!" Charlie smiled, and he handed each person their part. Wen had keyboard and the lyrics he'd be rapping, Mo had bass, Olivia had guitar, Scott had rhythm guitar, Charlie had the drum part, and Stella had been given the singing part.

"Stella wrote the second verse and the bridge." Charlie said, and Stella blushed.

"Let's just practice!" Stella said, and the band got excited.

* * *

The band members were performing a concert at Red Rock Stadium in Denver, Colorado, and now it was time to play their new song. Stella handed her guitar to Olivia and took the mike.

"All right, guys!" Stella said. "For the last song, we will be singing a new song called _Simply a Song_ **(A/N: I wrote this song so please don't look for it on YouTube or anything. I hope it's a good song!)**. Hope you enjoy!" Olivia started the guitar part, and the song immediately sounded more country than pop.

_"I don't really know how to write a song,_

_But I figured I would try,_

_I'll probably get all the lyrics wrong,_

_I can hear your exasperated sigh._

_It's simple yet so hard to write,_

_With you standing in the room,_

_But I never got anything right,_

_And you chase away the gloom._

_This is simply a poem,_

_Being sung out loud,_

_And once you know 'em,_

_You won't have to turn around,_

_Let's add the guitar,_

_A little bass too,_

_This is simply a song,_

_Written just for you._

_Written just for you._

_It's midnight now, I should probably get some sleep_

_You don't know how you've affected me_

_I hope this dream ends before my alarm clock goes beep,_

_You wish I knew just how much you care about me!_

_I've told you once before but I can't write a song,_

_If only you had listened to me._

_I wish that you would just play along,_

_And listen to my beautiful melody!_

_This is simply a poem,_

_Being sung out loud,_

_And once you know 'em,_

_You won't have to turn around,_

_Let's add the guitar,_

_A little bass too,_

_This is simply a song, written just for you._

_Written just for you."_ Stella then threw the mike back to Wen, who caught it, and he started rapping.

_"You leave me out here standing in the rain, nothing more to say,_

_The tears are drying, I ain't crying, I was trying to say,_

_You don't know the effect you got on me, but my world's just tilted its gravity,_

_Yeah, saying I can't rap is like saying the sun don't shine,_

_'Cause you know this is my time."_ Wen handed the microphone back to Stella, and Mo held out a high note as Stella sang the chorus again.

_"This is simply a poem,_

_Being sung out loud,_

_And once you know 'em,_

_You won't have to turn around,_

_Let's add the guitar,_

_A little bass too,_

_This is simply a song, written just for you._

_Written just for you."_ Stella spoke the next line.

_"Huh, I guess I can write a song!"_ By the end of their song, the crowd was going absolutely crazy, and Stella bowed.

"Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the show! Good night!" Stella said, and we exited the stage.

"That was amazing, Charlie!" Olivia said, and Stella hugged Charlie tightly. When the rest of the band saw this, they quietly slipped away.

"Best song ever, Charles." Stella said in Charlie's ear, and he turned red.

"Best voice ever, Stells." Charlie said, and Stella turned red. _I can't believe I just said that to her face!_ Charlie thought, but Stella was okay with it.

"We should go." Stella said, and Charlie nodded. The band was already in the bus with their lemonade cans.

"I loved playing the guitar on that song, Charlie." Olivia said, and Charlie blushed again, but not as red as he had before when Stella had complimented him. "I'm glad that Stella got to sing that song. Her voice totally fit with that, right?" The rest of the band nodded, and Stella smiled.

"Thanks, guys!" Stella said, and she smiled broadly. Charlie caught her eye and winked at her, causing Stella to turn red, and Olivia and Mo caught this silent exchange. "Let's sleep!" The band cheered, and in less than five minutes, Scott was snoring with his curtains closed again, Wen and Olivia were cuddled in her bunk (with the curtains closed for privacy), Mo was sleeping, and Charlie and Stella were in Stella's top bunk sleeping after telling each other jokes (which clearly didn't last very long). But the band - especially Mo and Olivia - was totally right about them liking each other, because Stella and Charlie were sleeping with Stella's head on his chest and Charlie's arms wrapped around her tightly.

**Please tell me what you think about it! Reviews just make my day! I literally had to write this because I simply ADORE Starlie, Wenlivia, and Scohini, and there aren't enough Starlie stories out there!**


	2. How Can I Tell You?

**I know, I'm updating pretty quick! I should be updating my other stories, like Legacies That Lie Waiting, but Mandy Spades isn't done with her part of the chapter, so now all I do is sit and wait for her to be done. All of the songs used in this story (besides the Lemonade Mouth songs and The Winner Takes It All by ABBA) are written by me. So if you want to use them, please give me credit!**

**And if you haven't already noticed, I'm labeling the chapters by the song that I put in there, because it's just easier for me to find them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth.**

**Claimer: I own Simply a Song, which was in the last chapter, and How Can I Tell You? (which is in this chapter).**

Stella woke up with her head on Charlie's bare chest, and she looked at it to see that he had a six-pack. She didn't want to move, seeing as she was too comfortable, so she let her head rest again on his stomach. But the calmness for the two best friends didn't last very long.

"Look at how cute they are together, Mo!" Olivia said. "Wen, where's your camera? You have to take a picture of them sleeping!" Stella didn't want this, but she was "asleep", so she left her eyes closed and pretended she was sleeping.

"Perfect!" Mo said, and Stella was guessing that Wen had taken the picture. "Now let's wake them up." Stella reached out and shut the curtain before they could wake her and Charlie up, and she shook Charlie up herself.

"Wake up Charlie!" Stella said, and Charlie moaned.

"Stella." Charlie said, clearly still sleeping, and Stella could hear Mo and Olivia giggling from outside the closed curtain.

"Charlie, don't make me slap you!" Stella said, and Charlie sat up, completely awake because he didn't want Stella to slap him. "Now get out of my bunk." Charlie blushed when she said this and hopped out, and the band members eavesdropping scampered off. Scott was still in his bunk snoring, oblivious to the fact that he was the only one sleeping. Stella could see that Charlie looked at Mo with love in his eyes, and she sighed.

**Stella's POV**

I wanted to tell Charlie that I liked him, but I don't know how to tell him. I grabbed my notebook and started writing down lyrics. I finished the first half in two minutes, and then I took my notebook into the hotel with me, happy that they had a private room with a piano in it. Telling Olivia where I was, I slipped into the room and sat down at the piano, running my fingers over the keys. I started playing a tune, and then I started singing my new song.

_"I used to think you were the villain,_

_And I would never get my fairy-tale ending._

_Now I see you as my Prince Charming,_

_My depressing story may finally be ending._

_But you love the princess,_

_And I'm just the lowly servant girl,_

_I wish you could see me, for the real me,_

_And now,"_ The door opened and someone walked in while I was playing, but I ignored them, thinking that it was Olivia Just seeing what I was doing.

_"__If my life was a fairy tale,_

_You would be the knight in shining armor,_

_But she would be the princess,_

_Waiting for her rescue,_

_While I stood on the sidelines, feeling my heart bleed._

_How do I tell you? How do I tell you, that, I love you?_

_I love you."_ That was all I had written so far, and I stopped playing. I heard a clapping, and spun around in my chair to see not Olivia or Mo, but Charlie standing there in his ripped jeans and a white shirt.

"Beautiful, Stell." Charlie said, sliding onto the bench next to me. "I told you that you had a beautiful voice." I blushed, and he took the notebook gently out of my hands. "Mind if I add more?" Charlie asked, and I smiled.

"Go ahead." I replied, and he set the notebook down. He played the same tune I was playing earlier, and he started singing.

_"She, she had the sweetest voice heard,_

_If only I knew what to say, to her,_

_I may be a prince, and she may be a maid,_

_But I love her with all my heart anyway._

_Mother says the princess must be mine,_

_Father thinks I'm wasting my time, on you._

_But I'd like to give it a shot._

_If my life was a fairy tale,_

_You would be my princess,_

_Waiting for my rescue,_

_As the knight in shining armor._

_But I, watch from above, my heart slowly bleeding,_

_How do I tell you? How do I tell you, that, I love you?_

_I love you."_ Charlie stopped, and I gasped.

"Charlie, you're voice, it's so..." I trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"Terrible." Charlie said, and I shook my head.

"I was going to say, beautiful." I told him, repeating his words from before. Charlie turned to look at me. We both leaned in, and before I knew it, we were centimeters away from kissing each other.

"Um, sorry 'bout that." Charlie said, turning deep red, and I blushed too.

"Let's just finish the song." I said, disappointed that he didn't kiss me. It would have been my first kiss. I placed my hands on the piano, and started singing the first lyrics that came into my head.

_"I want to be with you,_

**Yeah, I wanna be with you too.**

_**I wish we could just stop time,**_

**And you could be all mine!"** Charlie and I both finished, and I cheered.

"We finished the song!" I shouted, and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. Without thinking, I kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, um, sorry about that." I said, trying not to blush, while ultimately failing at trying not to turn tomato red.

"You missed." Charlie simply said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I said, you missed." Charlie said, and he leaned in closer to me. I leaned in, and we were super close to kissing when Olivia just had to barge in.

"Um, Ms. Reznik wants you, Stella." Olivia said, seeing that she accidentally interrupted my moment with Charlie.

"Okay. I'll come up. See you later Charlie?" I didn't let him answer, because I was following Olivia upstairs. And then something hit me. I had left my notebook/diary/songbook in the piano room.

And I had left my notebook/diary/songbook in the piano room with Charlie.

**Charlie's POV**

I almost kissed Stella. I shouldn't have almost kissed Stella. I'm supposed to like Mo, right? But I don't. I like Stella.

I saw that Stella had left her notebook in the piano room, so I grabbed it and got up. But I clearly got up too fast because a page ripped out of the notebook and fluttered to the floor. Being curious, I read what Stella had written on the page.

_"Today I walked into rehearsal at the music hall earlier than the rest of the band and saw Victoria smashing my acoustic guitar on the stage floor. I got so mad that I took my broken guitar and threw it at her. She ran out of the music hall calling me a bitch and said, "I wish you had never moved to Arizona from Rhode Island!_

_"And the worst part is, Charlie's dating her. I really don't like that fact, because I have feelings for Charlie. Or not. I'm so confused! Charlie's like, this drum god and I'm just... Stella. He's got beautiful long hair and a smile that makes my heart melt, and I think that he can actually sing! He's super good at playing the drums, and his personality's the best in the world! Me? I've got short, choppy hair, and I'm not pretty, I'm ugly, and I've got the biggest attitude in the world! If only he liked me back. Is this one of those crushes, or do I really like him? I just hope that he never finds out. If he found out about my crush and he didn't like me back, I'd be crushed! Sometimes, I think that Victoria is right. Maybe I shouldn't have moved here to Arizona from Rhode Island. Maybe I should've never met any of my friends now."_

"Stella, why did you write those things about yourself?" I whispered to myself, and then I started to write on the back of the paper, which was blank. I was going to give it to Stella, and then she would see how wrong she was about herself.


	3. Somebody

**Last chapter was pretty short, right? Well, this one's longer, so you'll like it. I was a little mean with the pair of almost-kisses, but it's all part of my plan. I might be torturing you Starlie lovers, but just hang in there. The kiss will happen soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth or Somebody**

* * *

Stella completely forgot about her notebook, but she would have to wait to get it until she got back to the hotel room she shared with Charlie. Wen shared with Olivia, Scott shared with Mo, and Stella was lucky enough to share with Charlie. Stella wanted her notebook back, but she also wanted to sleep before they had to go to the fancy restaurant and perform a song. Luckily, they didn't have to write one, because Olivia was planning to sing "Somebody" at the restaurant.

Stella was bored, so she got out a piece of paper and wrote a list on it, hoping nobody would find it. Especially Charlie.

_"Ten Things I Love About Charlie Delgado_

_1) His hair._

_2) His voice. Singing voice and talking voice._

_3) His drum playing. He really is the Drum God._

_4) His smile. It makes me melt to the ground._

_5) His laugh. It's magical._

_6) His cluelessness. It makes for a funny day._

_7) His eyes. I love the color on him and no one else._

_8) His six-pack. Who knew that the Drum God had a tanned six-pack?_

_9) His fashion style. Fits for him._

_10) Again, his smile. It's absolutely perfect._

Stella hid the list in her jacket pocket and headed back downstairs to grab her notebook from the piano room.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

Why did Stella think that she was ugly? She wasn't ugly. Stella's beautiful; I wish I could just tell her. Mo's going out with Scott; Wen has Olivia, so why can't I be happy? Whatever.

Stella came back into the piano room, hoping I wouldn't notice her, because I was on the ground, pretending to be asleep. To trouble her more, I decided to hug the notebook up to my chest, so she would have to really try to be sneaky in getting it.

"Why do you torture me, Charlie?" Stella asked, and I tried not to laugh. Clearly Stell fell for my amazing acting, because she thought that I was asleep. I could hear her footsteps coming towards me, although she tried to be quiet. I felt her hand on mine, and I instantly felt sparks.

_You are NOT falling for your best friend, Charlie._ I thought to myself. But I couldn't help it. Stella was too beautiful, and her personality, and her laugh, and her smile... _STOP!_ I tried to convince myself that I wasn't falling for Stella. When I felt her hot breath on my face, I opened my eyes.

"Holy shit, Charlie!" Stella screamed, getting off of me. "You scared the shit outta me!" I laughed, and I pulled her back onto my lap.

"Now, who said you could get off my lap, Ms. Yamada?" I said seductively, and Stella gulped, turning red.

"Um, well..." Stella trailed off, and I smirked.

"I'll let you get off my lap if you do something for me." I said coyly, and Stella nodded.

"Fine. But you have to give me the notebook back too." Stella said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." I said. I tried to think of something to make her do, and then I thought about it. "Ms. Yamada, I want you to kiss me." Stella looked shocked, but quickly regained her posture.

"Fine." Stella kissed my cheek, and I frowned.

"That's not a kiss now, is it?" I asked, and Stella growled. She pecked me on the lips. "A real kiss, Yamada." Stella took my collar and pulled me closer, and she kissed me intensely.

You know how there are sparks when you kiss your soulmate? Well, it wasn't like that. There were full-blown explosions. There were more explosions than Pearl Harbor back in 1941. My arms dropped the notebook behind me and snaked around her waist. Stella's hands were tangled in my hair, and I savored the sweet taste of her lips. Stella rubbed her tongue on my mouth and I smiled into the kiss, opening my mouth so she could have access to it. Our tongues battled for dominance, and she won, so I pulled away. I kissed her neck and gently bit it, hearing her moan. I set to work, and when I pulled away, Stella already had a hickey forming on her neck.

"Let's make this even." She said, and Stella proceeded to give me a hickey as well. She pulled away and her lips found mine again, but this time, the kiss was filled with passion and hunger. When we had finally pulled apart for air, Stella was sitting on my lap so her legs were around my hips, and both of our jackets had been thrown off to the side. I smiled at her, and handed her the notebook. In return, she handed me a piece of paper. It was folded up and it said, "To Charlie Delgado" in her perfect handwriting. She put on her jacket and stood up.

"See you, Delgado." Stella said, winking at me before leaving the piano room. I looked at the piece of paper, and unfolded it, looking to see what it said.

_"Ten Things I Love About Charlie Delgado."_ It titled, and I read the entire thing. I looked up, shocked at how much she sacrificed to write something like this, and I picked up my jacket, leaving the piano room to ask advice from Wen and Olivia. I left so fast, I didn't even remember to put the piece of paper back into my pocket.

* * *

**Wen's POV**

I was sitting on the bed watching TV with Olivia when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted, and the door opened, revealing Charlie. His hair was messed up, he was hyperventilating, and he had a bruise on his neck.

"I need love advice." Charlie said, and I immediately turned off the TV. Even though this was a question for Olivia and not me, I still wanted to hear what this was about.

"First of all, did someone punch you in the neck Charlie?" Olivia asked, and Charlie instantly became nervous.

"Dude!" I said, giving him a high-five. "Who did that?" I was happy for Charlie, but clearly Olivia didn't get it. "Liv, that's not just a bruise, it's a hickey." Olivia gasped.

"Who did that to you?" Olivia asked, and Charlie smiled.

"Stella." He said, and I laughed.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, enjoying this, and Charlie glared at me, but continued.

"She came back down to the piano room to take back her notebook, so I pretended to be asleep - you know, to scare her - so she tried to get it but I scared her, and she backed up. I pulled her onto my lap telling her that I wouldn't give her the notebook until she did something for me, and so I told her to kiss me. She first kissed my cheek, and then when I told her that it wasn't good enough, she pecked my lips, and then I told her it wasn't good enough again, so she full-blown kissed me!" Olivia gasped, but Charlie held his hand up, clearly not done talking. "So then it ended up turning into a short make-out session, and then I pulled away and gave her a hickey. She said that it had to be even, so she gave me one. And then we had another make-out session." I had never heard Charlie say so much at one time, so my mouth was wide open.

"But you didn't force her to kiss you?" Olivia asked, and Charlie shook his head.

"No. When we kissed, there wasn't just sparks, these were bomb explosions! We definitely had something in between us! But then she got up and grabbed her jacket, and said, "See you around, Delgado." and then she left me in the piano room." Charlie said, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Dude, just ask her out already!" I said. "Don't end up taking too long with your girl, cause it took me forever to finally tell Olivia that I liked her!" I said, and Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Same here." She said, and I smiled at her, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." Charlie said, and he left the room. I looked at Olivia, and she shook her head.

"Just turn the TV on, Wen." Olivia said, and I sighed.

"No kiss?" I whined, and Olivia tried not to laugh.

"Fine." Olivia kissed me, and I succumbed to my sweet and beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I was sitting on my bed in the hotel room that I shared with Charlie thinking about our kiss. It was definitely my first kiss, and I loved it. Charlie was an amazing kisser! But I felt kind of guilty, because maybe he was just using me.

"Stella, Charlie would never do such a thing." I said to myself, and just then Charlie came into the room.

"Stella, can we talk?" Charlie said, and I gulped. This was it.

"Talk about what, sports? Okay, I love volleyball, although it's not my favorite. What about you?" I tried to avoid the conversation, but Charlie sighed. He walked over to my bed and sat next to me, laying his head next to mine on the pillow.

"Stell, I have something I wanna tell you." Charlie said. When I didn't reply, he continued. "Stella, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I've ever seen, even! You're beautiful, smart, you can sing, you can play a bunch of instruments, and I really like that about you." I sighed.

"Why would you?" I snapped. "I'm ugly, I'm rude, I have an 'attitude problem', and I'm just not good enough for you." I almost stated crying, but Charlie rolled over so he was on top of me. I could feel his weight a little bit, but he was holding himself up by his forearms.

"Stella, look at me." I averted my eyes. "God dammit, Stella Yamada look at me!" Charlie almost shouted, and I looked up at him. Charlie may be the nation's sweetest heartthrob, but he could be scary at times. "You're perfect for me. Actually, I don't deserve a girl like you. You're perfect in every way."

"I'm not perfect!" I said, my voice cracking. "I'm broken.

"I know." Charlie said. "That's what makes you perfect." I look into his beautiful blue eyes. "That's what makes you Stella Yamada, lead guitarist for Lemonade Mouth." He wiped a tear from my cheek, and then caressed it. "That's what makes you all mine." I laughed softly, and then Charlie kissed me. This time, our kiss was completely different. It was soft and sweet, and yet, I could feel all of the spark that we had when I had kissed him the first couple of times. After what seemed like forever, we pulled away.

"Do you really mean it, Charlie?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Of course!" He said. "After all, I am on top of you." He wiggled his eyebrows, and I laughed, pushing him over. I climbed on top of him.

"Not anymore." I said. I got off of him and went to fix my hair, so it didn't look like a mess. Charlie went to go get changed into a better outfit for tonight, and I smiled at myself in the mirror. I had finally found somebody to love me back.

* * *

**Still Stella's POV**

**At The Fancy Restaurant with No Name Because I'm Too Lazy to Come up with One.**

Charlie and I had decided not to tell anybody about what had happened in our room (nothing dirty!), except for of course Wen and Olivia, who Charlie had gone to for advice. But all they really knew is that we had made up and we were now best friends again!

We were waiting for the time to go onstage to play a song for the restaurant, and everyone was doing their pre-show ritual. Olivia was drinking lemonade, Wen was saying comforting things to her, Mo was reciting the fifty prepositions in alphabetical order, Scott was fixing his hair, and Charlie was twirling his drum sticks around.

"Please welcome, Lemonade Mouth!" Some dude said, probably the owner of this place, and we walked onto the stage.

"Hi, everybody." Olivia said into the mike. "We're Lemonade Mouth, and we'll be performing 'Somebody'." Wen started out on the piano, and then Charlie came in. Olivia started singing.

_"Can you see me? Cause I'm right here._

_Can you listen? Cause I've been trying to make you notice,_

_What it means to me,_

_To feel like somebody,_

_We've been on our way to nowhere, trying so hard to get there."_ Olivia was pouring her heart out into this song, and I was so into my guitar playing then before I knew it, the song was over. The audience cheered, and we exited the stage.

"That was good, guys!" I exclaimed, and I gave everyone a hug, Charlie's lasting a little longer. "Now let's go eat, I'm starving! But no meat!" The band laughed, and we walked back to the hotel. I went up to my room and called room service, Charlie following me, because Wen, Olivia, Scott, and Mo were all going out for a double date, whatever that meant.

"This movie sucks!" I said to Charlie. We had finished our dinner and now we were cuddled on his bed watching Transformers on the TV. "Can we please change it back to Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets?" I gave him a puppy-dog face, and Charlie laughed.

"No!" Charlie protested. "I love Transformers!" I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Let's play movie charades instead!" I said, and Charlie nodded. Let me explain the Lemonade Mouth version of movie charades. You say a line from a movie and have the other person guess it. "Great! I'll go first." I got up and stood in front of the TV.

"But please make it easy!" Charlie whined, and I sighed.

"Fine." I said, and then I thought of a great idea.

"CHARLIE DELGADO!" I screamed, but not too loudly, and he jumped. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN ENQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, I'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" I turned towards my teddy bear (named Wen because he gave it to me for my birthday) and talked the next line to him. "Oh, and Wen dear, congratulations on getting in Lemonade Mouth. Your father and I are so proud!" I then blew a raspberry, and I fell to the ground. Charlie stood up and pulled me back up.

"Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, when Ron Weasley gets the Howler from his mother." Charlie said, and I cheered.

"Yes!" I said, and he laughed. A knock was heard on the door. "Come in!" Olivia walked in with Wen, Mo, and Scott behind her.

"Can we play movie charades with you guys?" Olivia asked, and I nodded. They came in wearing their pajamas like me and Charlie and they sat on Charlie's bed, forming a circle. I sat next to Charlie, and we both resisted the urge to touch each other in any way (get your minds out of the gutter people! Holding hands, hugging waists, kissing lips, not anything else!). After a while, I was getting bored.

"Guys, this is getting kind of boring! We need something funny!" I said, and Charlie walked out of the room. I shrugged, and we continued playing. Just as Mo was about to say something, Charlie came running in.

"Troll! In the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" We all looked at him like he was crazy. "Thought you ought to know." Charlie said, and then he fell to the ground. I started laughing super hard, and pretty soon Mo and Olivia were laughing with me.

"Amazing Professor Quarell, Charles." I said, and I had to explain what that meant to Wen and Scott, since they were confused.

After we had stopped laughing, Mo talked.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Mo said, and we all agreed. "Okay, I'll go first. Stella, truth or dare?" I smirked.

"Truth." Mo wasn't expecting that.

"Um, who was your first kiss? Don't forget the when and where." Mo said, and I laughed.

"That's the best you can do, Banjaree?" I asked, and she scowled.

"Just answer the question." She snapped, and I sighed.

"Charlie. Piano room. Earlier today." I said, and Mo gaped at me.

"I didn't think you'd actually answer the question!" Mo said, and she squealed. "You kissed Charlie?"

"Just to get my notebook back!" I protested, and Scott coughed.

"What's the hickey?" Scott said, and Mo gasped.

"Not answering!" I screamed. "Wen, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Wen said, and I smirked. I had been expecting this.

"I dare you to... Kiss Olivia for five minutes." Wen and Olivia both blushed bright red, and Wen kissed her. I timed them for five minutes, and then I said, "Done!" They pulled apart, and Mo squealed again.

"I swear I saw some tongue in there!" Mo said, and I gagged.

"TMI, Banjaree, that's just too much!" Charlie said, and I laughed.

"Charlie, truth or dare?" Wen asked.

"Truth." Charlie said.

"*cough cough* Wimp! *cough cough*" I exclaimed, and Charlie glared at me.

"Where did you and Stella get the hickeys?" Wen smirked, and if looks could kill, Charlie and I would have killed Wen just then.

"Um, I gave Stella the hickey and she gave me one." Charlie stammered, and I glared at him.

"Thanks a lot, Charles!" I snarled, and he smiled.

"I had to!" Charlie said. "Okay, Stella, truth or dare?" He asked, and I thought about my answer.

"Dare." I said, and Mo interrupted.

"I have the perfect dare!" Mo said, and Charlie sighed, motioning with his hand to let Mo talk. "Stella, I dare you to let Charlie give you another hickey." Everyone gasped, and Charlie nodded.

"Fine with me." Charlie said, and instantly started kissing my neck. I was biting my tongue by the time that he was done, and Mo inspected the spot where his mouth just was.

"There's definitely a bruise forming." Mo said, and I scowled at her.

"I'm tired, it's midnight, so get out!" I snarled, and everyone left after saying good night. Now it was just me and Charlie.

"Good night, Charlie." I said, and I went back to my bed, but before I could, Charlie pulled me into his bed.

"Oh, no you don't." Charlie said. "You're sleeping with me tonight." I sighed, but plopped down onto the bed next to him.

"Fine." I said, and I pulled the covers on me. Charlie scooted closer, and I drifted to sleep with my head on his ripped chest, hoping I'd get to kiss him again in the morning.

* * *

**Is it good? Please review!**


	4. Footloose

**Six reviews in three days! Awesome! By the title of this chapter, I bet you know what song Stella 'writes' in it. And Stella's past is starting to come back to haunt her! when she told Charlie that she was 'broken', she really meant it. You'll find out what that means in later chapters. Please feel free to ask any questions you have about the story and I'll answer them here in my long author's note before the chapter. Now onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth or my favorite song.**

**Claimer: I so own the flashback. It's never happened to me, but it's mine because I thought about it!**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_It was my eleventh birthday. I was sitting in the chair waiting for my parents to bring out the cake with eleven candles._

_"Happy birthday, Stella!" Mom came in and set the cake on the table in front of me._

_"Thanks, mom!" I replied. I blew out the candles._

_"Yay!" My brothers cheered._

_"I'm sorry to leave you at home Stella, but I have to get the twins to their meeting. You'll be fine by yourself?" Mom asked. She did this every year on my birthday, but I didn't mind._

_"Of course I will be fine, mom." I said. "Go, take them!" Mom sighed, but she left. I sat on the couch watching TV when a bag came on over my head, and then there was darkness._

_~oOo~_

_I woke up inside of a dusty house, and I was tied up to a chair._

_"Hello?" I called out in a hoarse voice. "Is anybody there?" An ugly man in his forties walked towards me, holding a bottle of alcohol._

_"You will do as I say, Stella." He said in a cruel voice. "Or I will kill your family." I almost cried, but I didn't want this man seeing me as vulnerable._

_"Of course." I said._

_"Good." He smiled a big smile, and he came closer, dropping the bottle of alcohol. He untied me from the ropes that bound me to the chair, and he pushed me onto the bed. "Take your clothes off!" He shouted, and I did as he said. "It's okay. But at least I'll have some fun." He smiled a creepy smile again, and he took his clothes off as well. "Let's have some fun." He said, and I was raped for the first time by my kidnapper, named Gary Jones._

_*Flashback Over*_

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I woke up with a cold sweat, and I was crying. That day was the worst in my life, not counting the day I escaped. Charlie woke up beside me and hugged me tight.

"Did you have a nightmare, Stell?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"I had a flashback." I cried, and I buried my face into his chest. "It was terrible." Charlie didn't ask what the flashback was about, but he did try to shush me.

"It's okay, Stella." He said. "It will never happen again, I promise." I looked up at him with my tear-streaked face, and realized that my makeup was probably coming off.

"I have to fix my makeup!" I said, and I dashed into the bathroom and locked the door. I sat in the toilet and cried some more, and then I wiped my face on the towel. I looked into the mirror and opened my makeup bag, dabbing on foundation to cover the past. I took a deep breath, and I walked out of the bathroom, only to see Charlie, Wen, and Olivia all sitting on his bed.

"What's wrong, Stella?" Olivia asked, and I shook my head.

"My past is coming back to haunt me." I said, trying not to cry, and Olivia stood up to hug me. I held onto her tightly, wanting my pain to go away, knowing that I still had memories all over me. Olivia let go and Wen hugged me, and I hugged him tighter than I did with Olivia. Wen was like my older brother, and he treated me like a little sister, even though I was a month older. He was super protective of me, and so was Scott. Charlie, however, was a different story.

"You'll be fine, Stell-bell." Wen said, and I laughed at the silly nickname Wen had given me one night when we had accidentally gotten him drunk.

"Let's go, Wen." Olivia said. "Let's let them talk." Olivia and Wen left the room, and Charlie looked at me.

"Tell me what's wrong, Stell." Charlie said, and I shook my head.

"It's too painful, Charlie." I replied. "I can't tell you without crying, and that would ruin my makeup. And the makeup covers up the past, I just can't tell you right now." I fell to the ground, crying.

"Can you tell me when we get back home?" Charlie asked, and I shook my head.

"I have to make sure I can trust you." I said, and Charlie nodded.

"At least do one other thing for me?" Charlie said.

"What?" I looked up and saw him kneeling in front of me.

"Kiss me." He said, and I pressed my lips against his. This kiss was filled with need and longing, and I could taste the chocolate he had eaten earlier on his lips. He wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my hands in his hair.

"Charlie." I said into the kiss. "We really have to get back on the bus." He pulled away, and he went into the bathroom to get dressed. I pulled on my ripped skinny jeans with the holes all over my thighs and calves. I put on a white tank top over a black sports bra and an off-the-shoulder hot pink shirt that said, Charlie's Angels. I laughed when I found this shirt in a store shopping with Mo and Olivia, and even though it was hot pink, I still had to get it.

"Nice shirt, Yamada." I turned around to see Charlie standing there in a white t-shirt and his signature dark blue jeans with a pair of Converse shoes and a leather jacket. I loved that leather jacket, and I've always wanted to wear it, but he was never my boyfriend. Now, I'm not even sure what we are.

"Nice jacket, Delgado." I smirked, and he walked over to me so I was looking up into his eyes.

"It was a Christmas present from my mom." He said, smirking as well, and I smiled.

"So, shall we get onto the bus, Sir Charles?" I said in a sloppy British accent.

"We shall, Lady Estelle." Charlie replied in a really bad British accent, and we grabbed our luggage and headed out to the bus, linking arms.

"Please don't call me Estelle again." I said, and he scowled.

"But you get to call me Charles!" He protested, and I smiled mischievously.

"But Estelle's not my real name." I said, winning the name war, and he groaned.

"Fine, you win." He grumbled, and I laughed.

"Don't I always?" I said, smirking again, and he stuck his tongue out. I laughed, and we walked onto the bus. Everyone else was already on the bus in their seats, and I almost threw my suitcase into my bunk.

"My bunk, I called it!" I shouted, and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Whatever!" Wen said, holding up his hand and flipping his hair back like a girl, and we all laughed.

"Wen, you make a terrible girl." Mo said, and she laughed. "You do it like this." She flipped her hair back with a snooty expression on her face, and we all laughed.

"Pathetic!" Charlie shouted. "I do it the best!" He did the exact same thing as Wen, and by then I was on the ground laughing as hard as I have ever laughed before.

After our 'girl contest', we all went our separate ways. Wen and Olivia chilled in her bunk, Scott had a can of lemonade and watched football (very loudly might I add), Mo was drinking lemonade and doing homework (of course), and Charlie was hanging out in my bunk, listening to my iPod. MY iPod. Meanwhile, I was listening to one earplug of MY IPOD while also writing a song. I finished it and tapped Charlie's hand, showing him the song.

"Perfect." He said, and I knew that we would be performing it back at home. I smiled, and he kissed my cheek softly. "It's a perfect song, especially for you, Stell."

I shared the song with everyone else, and left Olivia and Wen to figure out the music for it.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

We reached Phoenix, Arizona, and my house was the first stop, so Stella and I got off and went inside my house.

"Mom! We're back!" I screamed, but nobody answered. I was confused, so I walked into the kitchen, and saw a note from my mom.

_"Charlie -  
__We're out visiting Tommy at his university. We won't be back until next week. Please make sure that all of Stella's stuff goes in the guest room. We'll see you next Wednesday.  
__Mom"_

I crumpled the piece of paper and threw it away.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" Stella asked, and I sighed.

"My parents are in Wyoming right now visiting Tommy. They won't be back until next Wednesday." I said, and Stella smiled.

"But we have the house to ourselves!" Stella said, walking closer to me. "If they were here, I couldn't do this." Stella grabbed my jacket collar and pulled me closer to her, and she kissed me. We stayed like that for a while, and then I picked her up and set her on my kitchen counter. Her legs wrapped around my hips, pulling me closer, and my tongue rubbed against her bottom lip for entrance. Stella moaned, and I smiled into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up, carrying her to the couch. She hopped off, breaking the kiss, and pushed me onto the couch. Stella sat on top of me and took off her jacket, throwing it on the ground. Her lips attacked mine again, and I could feel the explosions again. My tongue danced with hers, and we were panting when we finally broke apart for air.

"You're absolutely right." I said. "If my parents were here, we couldn't do that." Stella smiled at me, and she stood up, grabbing my hand.

"Let's go grab my stuff now so we don't have to do anything except make out later." Stella said, and she winked at me. I followed her out of the house and we walked the two blocks to her house.

"Come on, Charlie!" Stella said, pulling me to the front door. "You have to help me!" I followed her through the front door and immediately her mom attacked Stella into a hug.

"Stella!" Her mom exclaimed, and Stella hugged her back. "How was the performance?"

"It was good." Stella said. "Mom, this is Charlie, our drummer god. Charlie, stay down here while I go get my stuff." Stella disappeared up the stairs, and Stella's mom turned towards me.

"Hi, I'm Stella's mom." Stella's mom held out her hand, and I shook it.

"Charlie." I said, not diving into the introduction more, because I wasn't sure if me and Stella were just friends with benefits, or boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Look, Charlie." Mrs. Yamada started. "Has she had the nightmares?" I was confused, and then she sighed. "The flashbacks."

"Oh." I said, and I nodded. "She had this flashback, woke me up, and then she went to the bathroom to fix her makeup." Mrs. Yamada sighed, and I clearly had a confused look on my face, so she elaborated.

"Look, Charlie. Stella had a very traumatic thing happen to her for two years." She said. "Every time she gets a boyfriend, she has these flashbacks, and she gets scared. She doesn't know who to trust anymore. When we moved here, she started getting the flashbacks even without a boyfriend, because it happened here in Phoenix. And when you and the rest of the band became her friends, she could trust again. But it's still very hard for her." I nodded. "Please promise me that as her boyfriend, you won't hurt her in anyway." I nodded.

"I would never hurt Stella." I said. "She's my best friend, and more recently my girlfriend. But she wouldn't even tell Wen and Olivia about the flashback nightmare, and Olivia's like a sister and Wen's like an older brother, even though he's a month younger than her. I just wish I knew what it was about." I looked at Mrs. Yamada, and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Just be patient, Charlie." Mrs. Yamada said. "She'll tell you all when she's ready." Just then, Stella came downstairs holding a bunch of boxes.

"Charlie, help please!" I rushed over to her, and we put the boxes in a wagon. For the next hour, we filled up the wagon with all of her stuff, and then we walked back to my house.

* * *

"Let me show you to the guest room." I said, and I picked her up bridal style. She laughed (because Stella Yamada DOES NOT giggle), and I carried her up to the room across my bedroom. I opened the door, and I set her down on the bed.

"It could use some Stella style." Stella said, and I went downstairs to carry the wagon up. I tossed her the first box and by six o'clock, we were done putting everything in her room.

"What's for dinner?" Stella asked me, and I shrugged. Just then my phone beeped, so I pulled it out.

"'Meet us at Dante's tonight to perform the new song. Can get pizza afterwards.'" I read.

"Who sent that?" Stella asked.

"Mo." I replied, and I held out my hand. "My Lady, I shall escort you to dinner."

"Yes Sir." Stella said, and she took my hand. We walked to Dante's (it wasn't all that far) and met the band backstage.

"All right, everybody!" Dante said over the microphone. "Please welcome, with their new song, Lemonade Mouth!" The entire restaurant cheered, and we walked on stage.

"Hey, everyone!" Stella said. "We're Lemonade Mouth, and we will be performing our new song, Footloose!"

I started out with the drums, and then Scott played his guitar. Olivia joined in with rhythm guitar and Mo on bass. Wen had set the keyboard into synth mode, and played too. Stella started singing.

_"I've been working so hard_

_I'm punching my card_

_Eight hours for what?_

_Oh, tell me what I got_

_I've got this feeling_

_That time's just holding me down__  
__I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town_

_Tonight I gotta cut l__oose, footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise pull me off a my knees_

_Jack, get back c'mon before we crack_

_Lose your blues everybody cut footloose__And you're playing so cool__  
_

_Obeying every rule_

_I dig a way down in your heart_

_You're burning, yearning for songs_

_Somebody to tell you__  
_

_That life ain't passing you by__  
_

_I'm trying to tell you__  
_

_It will if you don't even try__  
_

_You can fly if you'd only cut l__oose, footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes__  
_

_Oowhee, Marie shake it, shake it for me__  
_

_Whoa, Milo c'mon, c'mon let's go__  
_

_Lose your blues everybody cut footloose_

_Cut footloose_

_Cut footloose__  
_

_Cut footloose_

_We got to turn me around__  
_

_And put your feet on the ground__  
_

_Now take a hold of the phone__  
_

_Whoa, I'm turning it loose, __footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes__  
_

_Please, Louise pull me off a my knees__  
_

_Jack, get back c'mon before we crack__  
_

_Lose your blues now everybody cut l__oose,  
_

_Footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
_

_Please, Louise pull me off a my knees  
_

_Jack, get back c'mon before we crack  
_

_Lose your blues  
_

_Everybody cut everybody cut  
_

_Everybody cut everybody cut  
_

_Everybody cut everybody cut  
_

_Everybody, everybody cut footloose!"_

The pizzeria gave us a standing ovation, and Stella bid them all a good night. We headed back to our table and had two pizzas delivered. The meat lovers for Scott, Wen, and I, and plain cheese for the girls.

"You guys did amazing." Dante said as he was giving us our pizza, and we all thanked him.

"Stella, who knew that you could write such a hit like that?" Scott said, and Stella blushed red.

"It was nothing." Stella said, and we all disagreed.

"Stella, you did awesome." I said, and she blushed again. Olivia saw this and raised her eyebrows at me, but I shook it off.

"Thanks, Charlie." Stella elbowed my side playfully, and I mocked pain.

"Ow, Stella. You hurt me!" I said, and we all laughed.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The loser mouths!" I heard Ray Beech's voice behind us, and we all turned towards him. "Back so soon? What, did they kick you off because you suck!" He laughed with his friend, and Stella scowled.

"Back off, Beech. Or Mudslide Crush will be crushed!" Stella said, and Ray scowled.

"Whatever, Yamada." Ray said. "By the way, where did the scar come from? Did your parents beat you for being stupid again?" He laughed and he left, and Stella covered her face.

"Mo, Olivia, bathroom, now!" Stella said, and they went to the bathroom.

"What scar?" Wen asked me.

"I don't know." I said, and I went back to eating my pizza.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"By the way, where did the scar come from? Did your parents beat you for being stupid again?" Ray laughed and left, and I covered my face with my hands. I had missed a scar. I never miss covering up a scar. Ever.

"Mo, Olivia, bathroom, now!" I exclaimed, and I rushed to the bathroom, waiting for the girls to follow me. I waited, still covering my face with my hands, and they walked in, completely confused.

"What's wrong, Stella?" Mo asked, and I shook my head.

"I have to tell Charlie first." I said, and I held out my hand. "Can I borrow your foundation?" Mo looked skeptical, but she gave me her foundation, and I dabbed it onto the scar below my eye that Ray had seen. I cursed. How had I missed this scar?

"Stell, please tell us what that scar was." Olivia pleaded, and I sighed.

"This drunk guy smashed it onto my face when I was thirteen." I said, and they gasped.

"Oh my god!" Mo said, and I nodded.

"It was bad." I said, not clarifying anymore of those terrible two years with my best friends - with my sisters. We went back to the table, my scar now covered up, and I slid into the bench next to Charlie.

"You okay, Stell?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, of course!" I said, and we finished our pizza. Charlie and I left the restaurant and walked to his house. Technically, it's my house now too, since I live there, but whatever.

"What's on your arm, Stella?" Charlie asked, and I looked at where he pointed. Sure enough, I had missed covering up another scar. This one was a really long one that extended from my wrist to my elbow. That happened when I was twelve.

"Um, it's a scar." I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, I know, but where from?" Charlie asked, and I gulped.

"I got cut by a knife, when I was twelve." I said, and he gasped.

"Oh my god, Stella. Why didn't you tell me this at first?" Charlie said, and we went into the house.

"I didn't want anybody to know!" I shouted at him.

"Well you could have told us anyway!" Charlie shouted, and I winced, remembering when Gary would yell at me. Tears came out of my eyes, and I looked down. "I'm sorry, Stella. I'm sorry about yelling at you." Charlie walked closer to me and wiped the tears off of my face with his thumb. He then kissed my forehead.

"It's okay." I said. "It's just the flashbacks again." Charlie nodded, remembering this morning when I had told him that I had a flashback.

"Let's just go to sleep." He said, looking at the clock. It read ten o'clock, and I started trudging up the stairs when he picked me up again, bridal style.

"You don't have to do that." I said, laughing anyway.

"You'll be fine. I won't drop you." He said, and I dug my face into his chest. He entered his bedroom and set me down on his bed.

"Charlie, this is your room." I said, and he rolled his eyes. I swear, I'm rubbing off on this guy.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Charlie said. "You're sleeping here tonight." I nodded, and I crashed on the bed. Before I went to sleep, I felt pressure on my forehead. "Good night, Stell-bell." Charlie wrapped his arms around me, and I fell asleep in his warm embrace.


	5. Beautiful and Broken

**This is a chapter I started working on before this story. I planned for it to be a one shot, but I decided against it. Thus, this story came to be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"Stella, get up!" I woke up to see Gary standing over me on the ground. His rough and cruel voice scared me awake, and I stood up._

_"Yes sir!" I shouted._

_"Make me some breakfast!" Gary yelled, and he sat on the bed, checking his phone for messages. I ran out of the room and made some pancakes with extra bacon slices. I ate one piece of bacon and one pancake, and then gave the rest to Gary. He stuffed the food in his mouth like a pig, and when he was done, I took the plate back to the kitchen._

_"Get over here!" He screamed, and I ran over to him. "Hold out your hands!" I did as he asked, and he cut me across the palms of my hands with a knife. I winced and tried not to cry, because last time I did, he cut my left cheek._

_"Now take off your shirt and shorts and get on the bed!" He screamed. I did as he told me to and lay down on the bed. I knew that he was going to rape me again. He raped me almost every day for the past two years. "You will lay there pretty for me while I got downstairs and grab another bottle of wine." Gary said, and he left the room. I waited until he was in the laundry room, on the other side of the house, and picked up his phone, which he left on the bedside table._

_"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked._

_"This is Stella Yamada, the missing kid from Rhode Island, and I'm currently at 10210 Fillmore Street, Phoenix, Arizona under the captivity of Gary Jones. He's abused me and raped me. Please hurry!" I hung up and put the phone back on the table, but a hand stopped me._

_"You trying to get me in trouble, you little bitch?" Gary shouted. I hopped off of the bed and pulled my shorts on, thankful that I was wearing a sports bra. I ran into the kitchen to grab a knife and attack him, but the old drunk man was too quick. He pushed me onto the ground and kicked my ribs repeatedly. He grabbed his empty vodka bottle and smashed it onto my face. I started crying, and he screamed, "You will die in hell, you little bitch!" He raised the bottle again, but a gunshot rang out in the air, and Gary fell down dead._

_"Kid, are you okay?" A police man shouted. I shook my head. "Charlie! Get her into the ambulance!" I was lifted up into someone's arms, and I looked up to see an angel carrying me bridal style to an ambulance._

_"You're beautiful." I said, and I reached a hand up to touch the angel's face. "And broken. Like me." My world started turning black, and I had to say one more thing to the angel who saved me. "Remember the name Stella when you look at the stars tonight." I said, and then I went unconscious._

_*Flashback Over*_

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I woke up in Charlie's arms wearing the same outfit as I was wearing yesterday. I looked up to see Charlie's sleeping face, and I touched it the same way I had touched his face three years ago.

"Wake up, Charlie." I whispered, and he stirred.

"You're awake earlier than me, Stell!" He said, completely surprised, and I nodded, my face still sad.

"I have to tell you something." I said. "But I have to shower first, because you won't believe me if I don't get all this makeup off." I untangled myself from the bed sheets, and I grabbed his robe. I walked into his bathroom, and turned on the shower. I stepped in and scrubbed every inch of the makeup off, revealing the memories I had from that terrible kidnapping that lasted two years.

I stepped out of the shower and took a good, long look into the mirror at my naked body. I looked at all of the scars that terrible man had given me and cringed at the horrible memories. I put the bathrobe on and took a deep breath. I was about to share my entire past with Charlie, and I was ready for it. After all, he had seen me like this before, when we were thirteen.

"Hey, Charlie." I said softly, and his head snapped up.

"What's up, Stell?" He asked, and I sat down on his giant bed next to him.

"Well, I've decided that I can trust you with my secret past." I said, and he looked at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Because I don't want to push you into telling me."

"No." I said. "I have to tell you. When I was eleven, I was kidnapped in Rhode Island by a man named Gary Jones. He brought me here to Phoenix, Arizona, and he abused me, cut me, and raped me for two years straight. That's what all the scars are from." I said. "When I was thirteen, I managed to snatch his phone and call 911, and they came, but not before Gary had time to smash his alcohol bottle onto my face and kicked me in the ribs a bunch of times. I saw a police officer shoot him, and then he came over to me, asking if I was alright. I shook my head, and he called someone named Charlie to take me to the ambulance." I looked at Charlie, and he nodded.

"For my thirteenth birthday, my uncle was out of town. When he came back a month later, he said he would take me on a distress call with him as long as it wasn't too dangerous. He brought me to this random house, and then he shot someone. He called me in to take you to the ambulance, and you told me, 'Remember the name Stella when you look at the stars tonight.' And then you passed out, but not before calling me beautiful and broken, like you." I looked at him, amazed at how he remembered that terrible yet good day.

"I moved back to Rhode Island for two years, and then we came back to Phoenix about a year ago." I said, and he nodded.

"I knew you were familiar when I met you. But you were a lot hotter with the scars." Charlie said, and I stood up.

"I'm showing you all of my scars." I said, and I took off the robe, dropping it on the floor behind me. Charlie stood up and walked around me in a circle. He traced a particularly long one on my back that ended on my stomach.

"Beautiful and broken, Stella." Charlie said. "Don't forget it." He took my face in his hands and kissed me. The passion was hot between us, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away after a little bit, and I pouted. "Just to even out the clothing score." Charlie said, and he stripped off his clothing. I traced his six-pack, and thankfully I was on the pill, because he didn't have a condom. That night was the best night of my life.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

"I just got a text from Stella!" I said, and Mo - who had slept over that night - came over to me.

"What does it say?" Mo asked, and I gasped.

"It says, 'Just had the best night ever with Charlie! You jealous that you and Mo still got the v-card?'" Mo and I gasped again, and then we squealed.

"I knew Charlie and Stella had a thing for each other!" Mo said, and we squealed again. I loved it when I was right about love.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I was on my bed next to Stella a few hours after she told me and we... Well, we did the dirty, I guess you can say.

"You're beautiful, Stella, no matter what Ray or anybody says." I told her, and she gasped. I knew that she wanted to write a song now, but I forced her to relax. Currently, her beautiful and scarred body was next to me, and her head was on my chest.

"Stella?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I've got a secret too." I said, and she looked up at my face.

"What?" Stella asked.

"I love you." I said, and she gasped.

"For reals?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Of course I do!" I said. "I've been in love with you ever since I met you, three years ago." I could feel a tear drop onto my stomach, and I sat up. "What's wrong Stella?"

"I'm just too lucky to have someone like you actually love me, especially covered in scars." Stella said, and I sighed.

"I love you, Stella. I just proved it, didn't I?" She laughed, and I wiped her eyes. "Stella Yamada, I love you, I really do." I kissed her again, and she sighed happily.

"Charlie, I'm scared to say it, but I love you too." Stella said, and she kissed me again. "Now, let's get dressed and go to Olivia's house to write another song. I've got the perfect idea for one, and we do have a concert tonight." I sighed, and I got up, walking to my closet. I found a pair of jeans and put them on over my boxers, which I had found on the floor, and I also put on a black shirt that showed my muscles. I turned around to see Stella gone, and I went downstairs and made up half of the bacon in the house for me. I made a garden burger for Stella, and then I waited on the couch for her.

"Like the outfit?" Stella asked from behind me, and I turned around in my seat to see that she was wearing a pair of jean shorts with her biker boots and her Question Authority t-shirt.

"Love it." I said. "But I much rather prefer your birthday suit." I smirked, and she inhaled her garden burger.

"Whatever, let's just go!" She said, and we walked out of my house and to Olivia's house, which wasn't that far away.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you, Yamada?" I heard Ray's voice again, and we turned around to see Ray standing behind us, looking at Stella.

"I was kidnapped when I was eleven and returned home when I was thirteen. I was abused and raped by some bastard named Gary Jones. Now fuck off, Beech, we're late for a very important meeting." Stella pulled me to Olivia's house before Ray could say anything, and she took a deep breath.

"You'll be fine, Stella." I said, patting her shoulder. "They can be trusted too." She nodded, and she rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Olivia's voice rang out, and she opened the door.

"Hi Charlie, Stella. Oh my god, Stella, what the hell?" I sighed, knowing it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**I wrote this one quick! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it, because it's so not over yet. I'm thinking, maybe 19-20 chapters with an epilogue. Maybe.**


	6. 5 1 5 0, Cowboy Casanova

**This song is not "Beautiful" for a reason. I've decided to change the song for this chapter to "5-1-5-0" by Dierks Bentley. It's a really good song, and Charlie's supposed to sing it, so you'll understand. 5150 is actually the police code for 'psycho', so you'll also understand that better when I get into the chapter. I recommend you listen to the song while reading this chapter, because it's a really good song.**

**And I know I'm labeling the chapters by the songs that I'm using in them, but the last one didn't have a song because I couldn't fit it in there. But it's basically "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera. That song's not in there, but Charlie does quote it. This chapter has two songs!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth, 5150 by Dierks Bentley, or Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood.**

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

We had the meeting and nothing exciting happened, except for the fact that Stella and I told everyone that we were now boyfriend and girlfriend. Olivia and Mo were super excited, Wen told me he'd break me if I broke her heart, and Scott just patted me on the back with a smile. Whatever.

We had gone back to school and I messed up a lot because my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't stop thinking about Stella. It was like someone had taken over my mind and made me forget about everything but my name and Stella. I was going crazy!

"What's up, Charlie?" Wen asked me. Wen was in my science class, and he was assigned to be my partner for today. "You're not even paying attention."

"I think there's something wrong with me." I said. "I can't stop thinking about Stella. It's affecting my grades, I think. I don't know what to do!" Wen looked at me with sympathy.

"Look, man. Just write a song and perform it at Dante's tomorrow night! Scott and I can help you, and we'll get the girls to watch. Sound good?" Wen asked me, and I nodded.

"I'll start writing in English class. I have that next period." I said, and we got to work on the project.

* * *

**Still Charlie's POV**

**Dante's Pizzeria**

**Next Day**

I had managed to invite all of the girls to Dante's for pizza (and so I could perform my song). Stella, Mo, and Olivia had arrived all together, and now they were eating their regular cheese pizza with lemonade (as always).

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom." Scott said, and the girls looked at us weird, shrugged, and then went back to their pizza talking about random girl stuff that I don't really care about. We all got up and went backstage. I grabbed Stella's guitar and put it on, Scott grabbed his guitar, and Wen was going to play the drums for me because I was going to sing this song. I purposely made this song sound country so it would have a good beat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the men of Lemonade Mouth!" Dante said, and the restaurant cheered while we walked on stage.

"This song goes out to our three girls out there right now—Mo, Olivia, and Stella." I said, and I winked at Stella. She turned red, and we started playing.

"_Ever since I met you girl, you've been on my brain._

_I can't think of nothing else but you all night and day,_

_It's like I got a first-class seat up on Ozzy's train._

_It's driving me insane!_

_5-1-5-0, somebody call the po-po,_

_I'm going crazy, thinkin' 'bout you baby!_

_5-1-5-0, just this side of loco,_

_I'm goin' crazy, think I love you, baby!_

_I gotta get your number girl, I gotta call you up,_

_I gotta get you ridin' shotgun in my truck,_

_This little bit of you I've got, it ain't good enough,_

_Yeah, you got me all messed up!_

_5-1-5-0, somebody call the po-po,_

_I'm going crazy, thinkin' 'bout you baby!_

_5-1-5-0, just this side of loco,_

_I'm goin' crazy, think I love you, baby!_

_Cause I, ain't ever felt like this, no,_

_And I, I just need one kiss, from you,_

_And I'll be good as new._

_If I don't get some of your sweet lovin' no tellin' what I might do!_

_5-1-5-0, somebody call the po-po,_

_Think I'm losing my mind, girl._

_5-1-5-0, just this side of loco,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_5-1-5-0, somebody call the po-po,_

_I'm going crazy, thinkin' 'bout you baby!_

_5-1-5-0, just this side of loco,_

_I'm goin' crazy, think I love you, baby!"_ We ended all together, and we got a standing ovation for our new song.

"Thank you! Have a good night, everybody! Be heard, be strong, be proud!" I said, and we walked off of the stage to get tackled by our girlfriends.

"That was amazing, guys!" Olivia said. "Who wrote it? Wen?" Wen and Scott looked at me, and they both shook their heads.

"It was Charlie." Scott said, and the girls looked at me.

"Nice with the country vibe, Charles." Stella said, and she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Stella." I said, and we walked back to our table, our hands intertwined.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

**The Next Morning**

I woke up with Charlie's arm around my naked waist, and I was, again, sleeping with my head on his bare chest. I contented myself with tracing his abs until he woke up, but he was already awake.

"Like what you see?" Charlie asked, and I looked up at his handsome face.

"Of course I do." I replied. "I've seen it all." He laughed, and then he pulled out his phone.

"Oh shit." Charlie said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"My parents are getting back today." He said, and I gasped. I quickly ran into my room and got dressed, and then I headed into Charlie's room again to grab the clothes I had left on the floor that previous night.

"Now I just have to make my bed look like I've slept in it." I said, and Charlie shook his head, laughing.

"No, you don't actually. My parents never come up here, ever." He said, and I sighed.

"Good." I said, and he took my face in his hands.

"I've already told them not to look at you like you're different, because of all your scars, so if they pretend not to notice them, then that's why." Charlie said. "And how do Wen and Scott know about us having sex?" I looked down, ashamed, and mumbled my answer. "What?" Charlie asked.

"I kind of told Olivia and Mo that I had sex with you, well, more like bragging, but I really did love it I swear! You were my first, and I'll always be proud of that no matter what." I said, and he glared at me playfully. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his neck, on his sensitive spot. "Am I off the hook?" I looked at him with puppy-dog eyes, and he sighed.

"Fine." Charlie said, and I smiled triumphantly. "But I get to do this." Charlie leaned down and kissed me passionately, and I sighed into the kiss. Pretty soon it turned into another make out session, and we probably would've gone further if there hadn't been a, "Charlie! We're home!" I pulled my lips off of Charlie's and peeled myself off of his lap. I sauntered back into my room and pulled out my notebook to a song I had written when I had accidentally given in to dating Ray for a week. It ended badly, and I wrote a song for it. I only had to finish the guitar part, so that's what I did while I waited for Charlie to come back upstairs.

"What should I name this song?" I asked myself out loud. "I know!" I took my pen and wrote "Cowboy Casanova" at the top of the page. This song, like Charlie's song, was a country song, but it was really cool in the sense that you were supposed to have a dance to it. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, picking up the phone and putting it up to my ear.

"Hey, Stell!" Olivia said. "When should I call the ex-girlfriends to teach them the dance for next Friday?" I smirked.

"Now, actually. I finished the song, and I'll even dedicate it to Ray." I said into the phone. I hung up so Olivia could call them, and I sat with my back up against the wall. This was gonna be good.

* * *

**Still Stella's POV**

**Mesa High School: Cafeteria**

**Friday**

We had gotten the ex-girlfriends of Ray Beech together and taught them the entire dance we had made up for this song. We had sneaked them all into Mesa for Friday's Lunchtime Show. And we had practiced this song so much that my fingers were bleeding from my guitar by the end of each practice. The band had decided that I would be singing the song, Olivia would play bass for Mo, and Mo would just be announcing us and getting the girls all in their spots.

"Ready?" Charlie asked me. He would still be playing the drums, and Wen was still playing keyboard. Scott was supposed to be playing rhythm guitar, but at the moment he was helping Mo, who was having a bit of trouble with Ray.

"Let's kick the ass of Ray son-of-a-Beech." I said, and we walked onto the stage, hidden by the closed curtain.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." Scott ran out to his place, and Mo took the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Lemonade Mouth with their new song, Cowboy Casanova. Stella—and many others—would like to dedicate this song to Ray Beech." Mo walked backstage, and the curtain opened. The lunchroom was cheering for us, and Ray looked smug, clearly not noticing how many of his ex-girlfriends were in the lunchroom.

"_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get __free_

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

_'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again_

_'Cause I been where you been_

_And I know how it ends_

_You can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe_

_But you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me_

_And take my advice__He's a good time cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Run run away_

_Don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

_He'll break your heart_

_It's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life!"__  
_

Everyone was cheering by then, and Ray looked like an angry tomato. He stormed out of the lunchroom, and all of the ex-girlfriends went back to their schools. The curtains closed, and everyone in the band high-fived me. Except for Charlie, of course, who hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Perfect, Stella." Charlie said. "Absolutely perfect!" I smiled, and we all went back to the cafeteria to eat our lunches.

* * *

**Was it good? I have to finish this now because my computer's about to die and it take forever to save stuff onto my flash drive, so you're all lucky I'm posting this now. I hope you like it, and please, please, please, give me reviews because I want reviews like a kid wants chocolate!**


	7. We Burnin' Up

**Here it is! The seventh chapter of The Invention of Starlie!**

**Note: This story is not just Starlie, but Wenlivia and Scohini. And there's a bunch of drama. And this chapter especially has a lot of risqué stuff, so if you don't feel comfortable with it, then it's not my fault!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth, We Burnin' Up, or Charlie Delgado. Owning Charlie Delgado (aka Blake Michael) would be lovely, though.**

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

Dear Diary,

My boyfriend (I love saying that!), Wen, has been avoiding me all week. And even weirder, Ray's been super nice to Lemonade Mouth lately. I mean, it took a while for me to finally admit my feelings to Wen, and then he kissed me! My first kiss with the boy I love. Wait, do I love him? I'll figure it out later.

Stella and Charlie are getting serious in their relationship. It's been a month since they got together and they've already told each other that they're in love and they've actually had sex already! But I don't mind. They totally belong together. It's like destiny wants them to be together. I'm glad Stella moved here to Arizona from Rhode Island. Charlie's never been this happy before he and Stella started going out, and now that Stella has told everyone about the scars, we've been closer than ever. I mean, 'More Than a Band' was definitely written because of our pasts and everything. We are like a big family, and we're gonna stay that way.

Mo and Scott have been really close recently, but I'm not quite sure why. It's been like this for a month, and Mo seems more moody than usual. Whatever, I'm not going to interfere with their problem unless Mo or Scott asks for help. Scott also seems really worried every time he picks her up from her house. I'm not sure what it is, but I do have a theory. I'll ask Mo about it later.

Well, I'm at lunch, and Wen's sitting with Ray at another empty table again. I'm not sure what's up, but every time I ask him, he says it's a project. He won't elaborate more, though. I wish he would. I'm worried Ray will hurt him, because Wen's 'a lover, not a fighter'. I should eat lunch now. Bye!

* * *

**Wen's POV**

I wish I could tell Olivia what Ray and I were doing, but we're done now. We just need Lyle to give us the CD with our music. Yep, you guessed it. Ray and I are writing a song together. It's actually pretty good, considering the fact that I wrote most of it. I'm doing the rapping, and Ray's doing the singing.

"You ready?" Ray asked me the next day, which was a Friday.

"Totally ready." I replied, and we walked onto the stage, hidden by the closed curtain.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I please present, Wen Gifford and Ray Beech!" Lyle said over the intercom, and everyone cheered.

"I would like to introduce myself." I started, and I winked at Olivia, who was staring at us with her mouth open. (italics=Ray, bold=Wen)

_"__We gon need some water_

_Cuz the roofs on fire_

_I stay cool regardless_

_We gon burnin up_

_We burnin up_

**Ok [x4] Look**

**Yea I'm smirkin**

**Sweat workin**

**So far gone from ya earthlins**

**That's for certain**

**Body hurtin**

**Too hot to stop drop the curtain**

**Realizin**

**I'm rising**

**They thought I'd never make it I surprised them**

**Destroyin**

**Recoilin**

**Back to the fact that I'm boilin**

**Universal**

**Commercials**

**Getting flown over seas for rehearsals**

**Runnin laps around the game in a circle**

**And anybody speakin bout my name then it's personal**

**I keep it movin and I'm livin a rap**

**Like the only vision that I'm givin is the vision I'm after**

**And its gotta be the reason why you feelin my static**

**And I never thought you'd be jumpin like a kid on a mattress**

**We keep it hot  
**  
_100 and up up_

_The temperatures up up_

_Risin risin higher_

_100 and up up_

_This place burnin up up_

_Its on its on fire_

_We gon need some water_

_Cuz the roofs on fire_

_I stay cool regardless_

_We gon burnin up_

_We burnin up_

_Gon need some water_

_Cuz the roofs on fire_

_I stay cool regardless_

_We gon burnin up_

_We burnin up_

**We keep it goin till we hot and we blowin**

**The body heat the heat the body's where the party is goin**

**I say the rhythms always in em and I'm gettin it goin**

**And probably be the reason why you see my temperature growin**

**I'm like**

**Show stopper**

**Flow doctor**

**Telling all your friends that I'm hotter**

**So probably watch and see**

**The way I get it goin while I'm flowin and droppin a beat**

**I'm ballin**

**Not fallin**

**And I'm hotter than the party that we all in**

**I'm ruthless**

**You'll lose it**

**Like I handed you a bomb with the fuse lit**

**Now get it goin and I'm bringin the vibe**

**The motivation from my lyrics will be takin you higher**

**Appreciate and when you hear it keep the people inspired**

**So we can go down as the hottest when we finally retire**

**We keep it hot  
**_  
100 and up up_

_The temperatures up up_

_Risin risin higher_

_100 and up up_

_This place burnin up up_

_It's on it's on fire_

_We gon need some water_

_Cuz the roofs on fire_

_I stay cool regardless_

_We gon burnin up_

_We burnin up_

_100 and up_

_Burnin up_

_100 and up_

_And it go_

_And it go_

_And it go like_

_We gon need some water_

_Cuz the roofs on fire_

_I stay cool regardless_

_We gon burnin up_

_We burnin up_

_Gon need some water_

_Cuz the roofs on fire_

_I stay cool regardless_

_We gon burnin up_

_We burnin up!"_ Ray and I finished back to back, and the cafeteria cheered. Olivia came running up to me and gave me a hug.

"You did amazing!" She said. "Is this what you two were hiding from us?" I nodded, and I leaned down and kissed my girlfriend. We stayed lip-locked for a minute before Stella tapped my back and handed me a can of lemonade, seeing how I was out of breath from my rap.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

It was the Saturday night after Wen and Ray had performed their awesome song 'We Burnin' Up', and I was sitting on Charlie's bed, snuggled up on his chest. His arm was wrapped around me, and I was lightly tracing the muscles on his bare chest.

"Geez, Stella." Charlie said. "That tickles!" I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his stomach, and he groaned. "Stella, stop." My head moved up to his neck and I started placing kisses there. I found his pulse point and grazed my teeth over it, biting it gently. Charlie let out a growl, and I kissed his temple, then his cheek, then his jaw.

"Just kiss me, Stella." Charlie said, and I pressed my lips up to his. My arms snaked around his neck and we stayed like this for what seemed like hours. His tongue begged entrance and I granted it, my tongue exploring his mouth. He pulled away and started kissing my neck. He nipped my neck gently, and I let out a small yelp, grateful for the fact that his parents were going to be out of town for a month.

I flipped him over so I was on top of him, and we started kissing again. His hands tangled in my hair, and my hands were riding up his shirt. He pulled away and took his shirt off, discarding it on the ground. I pulled my lips back to his, and he kissed me hungrily. I pulled away from him just to take my shirt off, and we started to make out once again. His phone rang, and I pulled away so he could answer it. I started kissing his neck while he held the phone up to his ear and said, "Hello?"

"Charlie, can we have band practice at your house tomorrow?" Mo asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Charlie said, and I bit his neck again, knowing that he would get a hickey later. "Goddammit, Stella!" He growled, and Mo laughed.

"I see that I interrupted something." Mo said, and Charlie laughed.

"No, Stella's just having some fun." Charlie said, and he growled again, clearly liking my kisses.

"Can I talk to Stella really quick?" Mo asked, and Charlie nodded, handing me the phone. I sat up and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, and Charlie started kissing my neck, making my concentration waver.

"Stella, we went by your house today and there was a moving truck out there. What's up with that?" Mo asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"My family is moving back to Rhode Island, and I'm going to live with Charlie so I can stay here." I said, and then I growled. "Jesus Christ, Charlie! Seriously?" Mo laughed and said her goodbyes, and then she hung up. I placed the phone on the dresser and went back to Charlie.

"Is this going to happen again for the second time this week?" I said, and he nodded. I rolled my eyes, but kissed him again, unclasping my bra. Apparently Mo knew what happened, because when I checked my phone after Charlie and I were done, I had to laugh at her text.

"What?" Charlie asked, clearly confused.

"Look at what Mo sent me after we hung up on her." I said, showing him the text.

**You go girl! Get some!  
****-Mo**

Charlie laughed when he read it, and I put the phone down.

"I love you, Delgado." I said, and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Yamada." He said, and we fell asleep cuddled together.

* * *

**Still Stella's POV**

I woke up in the morning with my head on Charlie's chest, and his hands were wrapped around me again, tangled in my messy hair. I was wearing Charlie's shirt from last night and a pair of red girl boxers. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts over his boxers. I started tracing his tanned six-pack again, and he woke up.

"Good morning beautiful." He said, and I laughed.

"Good morning." I said, and I leaned up and kissed him softly. His lips tasted like lemonade and strawberries. I loved that. "I'm gonna go get dressed before everyone gets here." I moved to get out of the bed, but Charlie pulled me back into his arms.

"Who said you could leave?" Charlie said, and he kissed my neck.

"Charlie, the band's gonna be here soon." I said, and he let out a disappointed sigh.

"Fine, go." Charlie said, letting my waist go, and I went into my room (formerly guest room, now my room) and hopped into the shower. When I got out, I got dressed in my, "I DO Want a Death Wish" t-shirt and my black jean shorts, and styled my hair in its usual style, but I put in a pair of hoop earrings instead of my usual peacock feather. My brown hair was cooperating with me today (thank God) and I had my blonde highlights brightened up as well as some bright purple highlights.

"Damn, Stella. You look good." Charlie said, walking in without asking, and I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to knock first?" I asked. "I could have been getting changed!"

"Why does that matter? I've already seen every part of you. I've even kissed every part of you!" Charlie protested, and I glared at him. He looked good too. He had taken a shower so his long, brown hair was still wet. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with our band logo on it, and he had on dark blue jeans underneath. I walked up to him and kissed him lightly, and then I walked downstairs for some lunch, since we had woken up at noon.

"Knock-knock!" Mo said, entering the kitchen. Charlie and I just stared at her while we ate our cereal.

"How did you get in?" I asked, and Mo rolled her eyes.

"I know where Charlie keeps the spare key." Mo said, and Charlie glared at her.

"Whatever." Charlie said, going back to his cereal, and Mo looked like she was going to be sick.

"Mo?" I said.

"Yeah, Stell?" Mo said.

"Can we talk?" I said, and Mo nodded, following me upstairs to my room. "What's up with you and Scott?" I asked quietly, and Mo burst into tears. I pulled her into a hug. "Did he cheat on you again?"

"No, it's different." Mo said. "I'm probably going to be kicked out of my house when my parents find out." She held her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Find out what?" I asked. "I want to help you, Mo, but I have to know what it is first."

"My parents will probably kick me out when they find out that I'm... I'm pregnant, Stella. I have been for three weeks. Scott and I just found out a week ago, and I have no place to stay once I tell my parents." Mo sobbed, and I patted her back. Mo was pregnant? That would mean...

"Did you and Scott use protection when... You know, you did it?" I asked. Mo nodded, and she explained.

"Well, the condom broke, and I was on the pill, so we thought it would be fine. But apparently the birth control failed, and I..." Mo trailed off, and Charlie came in quietly. I mouthed to him, 'Mo's pregnant', and he nodded in understanding.

"Mo, Scott's here, if you want to talk to him." Charlie said, and Mo nodded.

"Please." She said, and Charlie and I left the room to get Scott.

"She in the room on the left, first door." Charlie instructed Scott, and he nodded, going up the stairs to my room.

"I hope she can find a place to stay, since her parents are kicking her out once they find out." I said, and Charlie looked down.

"I hope she's okay." Charlie said.

* * *

**Mo's POV**

I was still crying in Stella's new room at Charlie's when Scott came in, closing the door behind him.

"Mo." Scott said, sitting next to me. I hugged him and he started rubbing circles on my back. "We'll be fine, I promise." I cried harder, not caring if I got Scott's shirt wet with my tears.

"But I'll have no place to live once I tell my parents. I'm starting to show a little bit, Scott!" I sobbed, and Scott pulled me back, his hands on my shoulders.

"Mo." Scott said. "Look at me." I looked up and wiped my tears. "I'm going to buy an apartment for us to live in. I was going to get us one after my graduation this year, but clearly it's going to be now. I love you, Mo, and I won't let you be homeless." I smiled at him, and he kissed me lightly.

"I love you too, Scott." I said, and he wiped my tears. We walked back downstairs holding hands and saw an interesting sight. Stella was sitting on the counter with her legs wrapped around Charlie's hips, and they were making out intensely, their cereal bowls forgotten on the counter.

"Um, guys?" Scott said, and they pulled apart. "Where's Wen and Olivia?" Stella shrugged.

"Olivia's at Wen's house helping him babysit Georgie." Charlie said, and I nodded.

"We should reschedule the band meeting, then." I said, and I followed Scott out to his car. Since my house was only three blocks away, I had walked here.

"You should pack a bunch of stuff and tell your parents about this." Scott said, and I nodded. He kissed my forehead and got in his car.

"I'll call you when I need to be picked up!" I said, and he nodded. He left Charlie's house and I started walking back to my parent's house, dreading the conversation that was to come.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

**~Ten Minutes Earlier~**

"It's not like Mo to do something like that." Charlie said, shaking his head. I sat on the counter eating cereal out of my cereal bowl. "I mean, she would have used protection, at least!"

"Relax, Charlie." I said. "She can handle this, and I know that Scott will help her as much as possible. Besides, it's not like I'm pregnant." I said, and Charlie almost choked on his cereal milk.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked incredulously, and I laughed. "You're not pregnant, right?" He said, and I nodded.

"But if I had to have a kid with anybody, I would definitely have a kid with you." I said, and I smirked. He raised his eyebrow and set his cereal bowl on the counter.

"Is that so?" Charlie said, smirking evilly. Charlie walked over to me, and kissed my neck. He bit my pulse point, being gentle and rough at the same time (I'm not even sure how that's possible), and I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him closer. Charlie took hold of my face and kissed me passionately, and we stayed like that for at least seven minutes before Mo and Scott came downstairs and broke us apart. They left, and Charlie picked me up, setting me down on the couch. He plopped down on the cushion next to me, and I snuggled up to him.

"So, what do you want to do while we are alone here?" Charlie asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed at him and playfully punched his arm, and he mocked pain.

"Charlie, let's just relax." I said, and I placed my hand gently on his chest.

"How about..." Charlie started. "We get some good use out of your bed?" I looked over at him, and he smiled innocently. "What? It's a good idea!" He said, and I sighed.

"Just relax!" I said, and I kissed him. Charlie kissed me back, caressing my cheek with his rough drummer hands. I was lying on the couch with Charlie propped up so he was on top of me, but not crushing me, and we were kissing passionately. Our tongues were yet again fighting over dominance, and I won as always. Charlie growled, and he pulled away to take his shirt off

"I love you so much, Stella." Charlie said, and I smiled at him.

"Good, I was starting to get worried." I said, and he pouted. I laughed, and I said, "Don't worry. I love you too, Charles." I pulled his lips back to mine, and when Olivia called us a few hours later asking what we were doing, we told her we were just hanging out around the house. Of course, her knowing our habits, she knew better than 'we were just hanging around the house'. Well, so much for relaxing.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

Wen was babysitting Georgie, so I decided to go over to his house and help him. Georgie can be nice sometimes, but she wasn't all that nice to Wen. So by me coming over to hang out with him, I was doing him a big favor.

"I'll get it Wen!" Georgie shouted from inside the house, and the door flew open. "Oh, hi Olivia! Come on in!" I walked inside the large house to see Wen sitting at the dining room table with purple plaid pajama pants (alliteration!) eating a plate full of waffles. I glanced down at my watch to see that it was ten o'clock. I'm surprised Wen woke up this early!

"Hey, Wen." I said, sitting down in the chair next to him. He looked at me and then looked down at his chest, which I just noticed was bare. When I saw his six-pack, it took all of my strength not to drool. It took even more strength to look back up at his face.

"If I had known you were coming over," Wen started with his mouth full of waffle, "I would have put on a shirt." I giggled, and Wen swallowed the rest of his breakfast.

"It's okay, Wen." I said. "I'm your girlfriend, you don't have to be embarrassed. Besides, I've already seen you with your shirt off. At Stella's pool two months ago, remember? Although, now she's living with Charlie..." I trailed off, and Wen choked on his spit.

"I'm sorry, did you just say that Stella's living with Charlie now?" Wen asked, and I nodded.

"It was either that or move back to Rhode Island with her family." I explained, and Wen nodded.

"I bet that we can get Georgie to go to her friend's house across the street, and then we can hang out somewhere. Like, an official date." Wen said, and I nodded excitedly. "Great! Let me just go and get dressed." Wen walked up the stairs to his room, and I turned to Georgie.

"Can you go over to Pepper's house for the rest of today?" I asked, and she nodded, smiling widely.

"We have to work on a project for school anyway." Georgie said, and she grabbed her backpack while running out the door. "Have fun on your date!" I laughed at what she said, and I took Wen's plate to the kitchen and started washing it for him since he was getting dressed. When I put the plate in its cabinet, I felt a pair of strong hands around my waist.

"Hey, Liv." Wen whispered in my ear, and I laughed.

"Hey, Wen." I said. "Would you mind turning me around so I can kiss my perfect boyfriend?" After Wen had asked me out, we started to get over our shyness for each other, and then it faded altogether. I turned around and gently kissed Wen's soft lips, and he pulled me closer to him. My arms were wrapped around his neck, and his arms were around my waist.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Wen asked when we had pulled away from each other.

"I heard that The Avengers is a good movie." I said, and Wen's face lit up.

"I didn't know you liked The Avengers, Liv!" Wen said, and I giggled.

"I know you wanted to see it, and I have to admit, Captain America's pretty hot." I said, and Wen glared at me playfully. "But not as hot as my boyfriend is." Wen smiled triumphantly, and we walked to the movie theater.

After the movie was over, we walked back to his house, and Wen made us some frozen pizza that was in the oven. I looked through his fridge and found two cans of Mel's Lemonade from the vending machine at school, so I grabbed them and placed them on the table.

"Liv? I need to tell you something." Wen said, and he sat down next to me.

"Go ahead." I said, and he swallowed, clearly nervous, because he was sweating bullets.

"Well, we've been dating for a month now, and I wanted to tell you that I love you, Olivia." Wen said quickly, turning red, and I smiled, placing my hand over his.

"I love you too, Wen." I said, and I kissed him on the cheek. "There's no need to be nervous. We've already gotten through with that part." He smiled, and we were about to kiss when the oven timer went off. All in all, it was a perfect ending to our perfect date.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"You know, we should really stop having sex every single day." I said, turning my head to look at Charlie, and he grinned. His hands were behind his head, and we were lying under the covers, completely naked once again.

"But it's fun." Charlie said, and I smiled at him.

"Whatever." I said, and my phone rang. I pressed the answer button and held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"I just told my parents." Mo's voice came on over the line, and I sat up, holding the blankets up to my chest.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They kicked me out, as predicted, but Scott came up with a perfect idea. We're going to buy an apartment together, and we're going to stay there." Mo said, and I grinned.

"At least we won't have to ask any of the other members." I said, and Charlie sat up next to me, rubbing circles onto my back. "But, what about doctor's appointments?" I asked.

"I'm planning on talking to Ms. Reznik tomorrow before school. After all, she is like the momma bear of everyone in the family, especially Olivia and now you." Mo said, and Charlie started kissing my shoulder. I bit my lip to refrain from saying anything embarrassing, and I took a deep breath.

"When are you going to tell everyone?" I asked, and I heard Mo take a deep breath.

"Probably during lunch tomorrow." Mo said, and I nodded, forgetting she couldn't see me.

"Sounds good." I said, and Charlie placed a kiss on my jawline. I growled, and Charlie smiled into my neck. "Um, I'm being distracted by a certain someone here, so I gotta go." I said, and Mo laughed.

"All right, have fun, Stella!" Mo exclaimed, and she hung up. I put my phone back on the dresser next to Charlie's phone, and Charlie turned my head with his hand.

"I love you, Stella." Charlie said, and I smiled, biting my lip.

"I love you too, Charlie." I said, and I looked at the time. "We should probably go to bed now so we won't have to be late to school in the morning." He nodded, and we lay back down, my head buried in his chest and his strong arms around me, protecting me from any harm that would come my way.

* * *

**Still Stella's POV**

**Mesa High School: Cafeteria**

**Lunch Time**

I was sitting at our regular lunch table with just a can of lemonade with Wen, Olivia, Charlie, and Scott while we were waiting for Mo to come back from the bathroom.

"She's been in there forever!" Olivia said. "Maybe I should go see what's up." Scott shook his head frantically, and Olivia sat back down, sighing.

"Hey guys." Mo said, and she sat down in between Scott and I. "Me and Scott have something to tell you all. Of course, Stella knows, and Charlie does too, I think, but we agreed it should be said right now." Mo took a deep breath, and Scott squeezed her hand. "I'm pregnant, and Scott's the father." Wen and Olivia were silent for a second, and then they smiled simultaneously.

"We're going to be aunts and uncles!" Olivia said, squealing softly, and Wen shook Scott's hand.

"Congrats, man. If anyone's ready to have a kid first, it's definitely you two." Wen said, and Scott gave him a small smile.

"I've also got to ask Mo something." Scott said, and he winked at Charlie, who grinned widely. "Can you come with me, Mo?" Scott got up and Mo followed him, and I looked at Charlie, who knew what was going on.

"What's he gonna ask her?" I asked. Olivia nodded her head, and Charlie said.

"He's going to ask Mo to marry him after he graduates."

* * *

**Ooh, I'm evil! I gave y'all a cliffhanger right before I'm supposed to go to California for an entire week! Vacation, here I come!**

**What's Mo gonna say to Scott? Is she going to say yes, or no? Find out next week! And review if you want me to post this right when I get back. I might be nice enough to do that to you if I get at least five reviews.**


	8. Author's Note DO NOT SKIP!

**I feel really shitty about giving y'all an author's note, but I need to say this.**

* * *

**So, I can't really write the eighth chapter without some of you people taking my poll, because they pick the baby name in this chapter, considering it's going to be really long, which is about seven-eight thousand words. I'm also placing three songs in this chapter, so it will take a while to update.**

* * *

**Another thing: I'm only thirteen (about to be fourteen). So if you read something of mine that's rated 'M' and it was published between 2012-2014, then the bad stuff was written by a friend. Just letting people know. All of the extra stuff is mine, but the lemons are written by my friend Anonymous (she doesn't want her name known to you people). I have to let people know.**

* * *

**And I'm pretty sure that this is the last thing, but we'll see when I'm done. If you have a song that you've written, and want it in this fan-fiction, just email the song to me at epicmaximumride because it's just easier for me. Same with original characters.**

* * *

**Oh! I have another thing! I said in an earlier chapter that I was planning for this story to have about 19-20 chapters with possibly an epilogue, but I'm making it about 11-12 chapters with an epilogue if I feel that it's needed. I know, I'm mean, but there's more. I'm planning to have a sequel to this story called 'The Challenges and Obstacles of Yours Truly' which will be a few chapters longer, but with what I am writing for this story, I have the perfect ending. Which I won't tell you.**

* * *

**Okay! I have to tell you my idea for the last chapter! It's killing me! I've already written out the scene for Stella's and Charlie's wedding, which is perfect, and it's the perfect ending for the story! I just have to edit it a little to fit with the rest of the chapters, but it's basically done.**

* * *

**I feel so bad for fucking with your minds with this author's note, but I had to get those things out there because I don't want you people mad at me.**

* * *

**One last quick thing. I would love if you reviewed my stories for my fourteenth birthday on July 27th, and if you want to make me happier, PM me your birthday wishes and I'll send you a shout out on every one of my updated stories (because I'm that nice. You people should be thanking me!)! Love you all! Ciao! Beijos! (Translation: good bye, kisses)**


	9. Born This Way

**I'm watching How to Train a Dragon, so expect some of the lines to come from the movie. And be prepared for some surprises, because I was just as surprised when I reread this chapter. But whatever, it's all a part of my plan.**

**Note: This chapter was originally one entire chapter, but I'm splitting it into three parts, so things don't get confusing. It will actually be good, because I haven't updated in forever and I have more time to edit my other chapters. Part Two of Chapter Eight will be uploaded before my borthday next Friday, I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth. I wish as hell I did.**

* * *

**Mo's POV**

Scott said that he wanted to talk to me, so I followed him into the old detention room in the basement and he locked the door, probably to prevent anybody from coming inside to bother us.

"Mo, you can sit down." Scott said, and I sat down in the chair closest to me. Scott kneeled down on both knees and took my hands. "Mo, I love you. And I love our future child as well. And I know that you will always be by my side, no matter what happens." Scott said, and I started tearing up. _Damn hormones!_ "What I'm trying to say is, I want the rest of my life to be spent in a nice house with a bunch of kids and grandkids and the woman I love the most." Scott then took my left hand and put one knee up. I gasped and tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Scott..." I said, happier than ever.

"Mohini Milan Banjaree, will you marry me and make me happy for the rest of my life?" Scott asked, and I nodded.

"Scott James Pickett, I will marry you and make you happy for the rest of our lives." I said, and Scott grinned widely, slipping the simple engagement ring onto my finger. He then brought my lips to his, and we kissed for what seemed like forever.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

Charlie and I were hiding behind the door, watching Scott do his proposal. When Mo said yes, I silently cheered.

"Now Mo is engaged!" I squealed, and Charlie rolled his eyes, but he smiled nonetheless.

"I knew that my plan would work!" Charlie said, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll tell you later." Charlie said, and I smirked.

"You better, because if you want to keep having sex almost every night, you'll tell me." I said, and his face fell.

"Of course I'll tell you!" Charlie said, and I laughed.

"Good, because I'm enjoying the sex as much as you are." I said. "That's why I keep having it with you!" Now, as much as it sounds like we have a purely physical relationship, we don't. I know a lot about Charlie, and he knows more about me than my family and other friends do. We are super close, and the sex is just an added on bonus ;)

"So, why don't we skip the rest of school today and have some fun?" Charlie asked, and I laughed, taking his arm and we walked out of the school and got into his car.

* * *

**One month later...**

**Mo's POV**

It's been a while since Ray did anything bad to Stella. Too long. I told Scott about it and he shrugged it off.

"It's fine, Mo." Scott said. We had eloped the week after he proposed, and now we've been married for almost a month. "He's not going to do anything to her." Scott's words were proven wrong. The next day, at school.

"Oh look, it's the ugly whore, Yamada." Ray had said, and Stella paled.

"What do you want, Ray?" Stella snapped.

"Ouch. I'm just making conversation with you." Ray said, sitting down next to her at the table, pushing Charlie out of his seat. "Besides, rumors are saying that you're fucking any guy who pays you. So what, you're like a prostitute now?" Ray smirked, and Stella whirled on him.

"It takes one to know one." Stella said, and the crowd cheered for her, not caring that she had just called herself a prostitute.

"Whatever." Ray said. "At least I'm not a talentless, circus freak who's too stupid to be in her family, and that's why you have all of those fucking scars!" Stella teared up, and Charlie couldn't take it anymore. Drummer boy had been working out a lot, I could tell, because he picked Ray up by the collar and got in his face.

"Don't mess with my girlfriend, Beech!" Charlie screamed, and Ray didn't say anything. He just took action. And everyone was surprised. And you ask why?

Because Ray Beech just kissed Charlie Delgado.

Ray Beech was GAY.

And after this strange incident occurred, Ray ran out of the room. And what happened to the rest of us? The crowd became silent and sat back down. Charlie was shell-shocked. Stella was fuming. Scott was eating his lunch casually. Olivia was pale. Wen was red. And me?

I ran out after him, of course.

"Ray?" I said loudly, looking around the empty hallways. "Ray, I just want to talk to you!"

"Why?" I heard Ray's voice come from the janitor's closet, and I ran in before he could close it. I slammed the door and locked it, blocking his path.

"Ray, I don't care if you're gay!" I said loudly, and he looked like he'd been slapped in the face. "Good god! And the second thing—you really don't want to mess with me because of my pregnancy." I said, and Ray nodded. Him being Scott's best friend, he knew about the eloping and the pregnancy.

"But I really don't know what to do about this." Ray said sadly. "I don't want people making fun of me because I'm gay." And much to my surprise, Ray burst into tears. I suddenly realized that the whole 'tough' image Ray had was just an act, because he didn't want to get hurt or made fun of, like his late sister, Arabelle Beech, who killed herself when she was his age because she was bullied for being dyslexic. It had been at least five years, but Ray still thought about it every day.

"I'll handle that." I said. "In fact, Lemonade Mouth will." I smiled at him and he smiled back, and I gave him a tight hug. "You'll love this plan." Ray wiped his tears off and stood up, holding out a hand to me.

"Thank you, Mo." Ray said, and I unlocked the door. We both walked back into the lunch room, Ray's head down, and he moved to Lemonade Mouth's table. We sent everybody so many glares during the rest of lunch that they just ignored Ray altogether.

* * *

**Ray's POV**

Mo said that she had gotten me an awesome surprise to make this okay. So what was it? I wish I knew.

Being gay, I did act a little bit girly. But it depended. Like with fashion and makeup. My sister knew that I was gay, so she taught me how to help girls dress, because she knew that one lucky girl would have me as her gay best friend (like everyone doesn't have one already!). So when I grew up, I wanted to be a fashion designer. Strange, I know. But it's what I do.

Anyways, back to lunch at Mesa High. I'm sitting at an empty table, because apparently Mo and the rest of Lemonade Mouth were getting their surprise for me ready.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome, Lemonade Mouth!" Lyle's voice was heard over the intercom, and the lunchroom cheered. "Their new song is definitely a change in what they usually do, because it's techno. I also have a special request to dedicate this song to Ray Beech." Everyone turned to look at me. Just then the curtain opened, and there was a spotlight on Stella. **(A/N: Stella's singing, Mo, Wen, and Olivia are sitting out, and Charlie and Scott are dancing and doing the lower backup vocals)**.

"_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M."_ Stella spoke-sang, and I saw her outfit. She was wearing a black tutu dress with black fishnet tights and lace-up dress boots. She had on black arm socks and her usual peacock feather earring, and she had on black eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara (the black made her brown eyes pop), and dark red lipstick.

"_Just put your paws up, 'cause you were born this way, baby."_ Stella continued, winking and smiling at me, and then the music picked up. She started doing some complicated dance moves, and the lights rose on the stage, revealing everyone else dancing with her. Charlie and Scott were both flanking her, and then there were other dancers.

"_My mama told me when I was young, we are all born superstars._

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on, in the glass of her boudoir._

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are, she said, 'cause He made you perfect babe._

_So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far, listen to me when I say!_

_I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes,_

_I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way._

_Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set,_

_I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way."_ The crowd started to get up and dance along with Stella, and pretty soon it became crazy in the lunch room.

"_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way,_

_Baby, I was born this way!_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way,_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way!_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen,_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen,_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen,_

_Don't be."_ Stella now stood in front of me, and she was smiling widely. I was surprised my own enemy was being nice to me for once.

"_Give yourself prudence and love your friends, subway kid, rejoice of truth._

_In the religion of the insecure, I must be myself, respect my youth._

_A different lover is not a sin, believe capital H-I-M._

_I love my life, I love this record, and, mi amore vole fe yah!_

_I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes,_

_I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way._

_Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set,_

_I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way."_ Stella was dancing on top of one of the lunch tables now, and everyone was cheering for her.

"_Don't be a drag, just be a queen, whether you're broke or evergreen._

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent, you're Lebanese, you're Orient._

_Whether life's disabilities left you outcast, bullied, or teased, rejoice and love yourself today, 'cause baby, you were born this way._

_No matter gay, straight, or bi, lesbian, transgendered life, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born to survive._

_No matter black, white, or beige, chola, or Orient-made, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born to be brave._

_I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes,_

_I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way._

_Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set,_

_I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way._

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way,_

_Baby, I was born this way!_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way,_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way!_

_I was born this way, hey,_

_I was born this way, hey,_

_I was born this way, hey,_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey!_

_I was born this way, hey,_

_I was born this way, hey,_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey!"_ Stella ended on the stage with Charlie and Scott, and everyone cheered loudly. "Thank you!" She said, and she took the microphone off, walking with her friends and band mates back to the table I was sitting at.

"Wow, Stella, that was so cool!" I said, and she smirked.

"Of course it was, I sang it!" Stella said, and everyone—including me—rolled their eyes at her comment.

"So, is this the surprise you had for me, Mo?" I asked, looking towards the bassist of Lemonade Mouth, and she nodded, grinning widely. "I love it!" Everyone cheered, and they sat down around me at their regular table.

"So, does this mean we're friends now?" Stella asked, and everyone went silent.

"We might as well try." I said, and everyone smiled again. "Thanks for that." Then Stella did something completely unexpected.

Stella Yamada hugged me, Ray Beech, her enemy.

And I hugged her back. And when we pulled away, she punched my shoulder.

"What the fuck?" I screamed, and she smirked, grabbing Charlie's collar and kissing him fiercely.

"He's mine, Beech." Stella said when she pulled away from him. Charlie looked shocked at the kiss but he smirked all the same.

"Now, we need to find you a boyfriend." Mo said, and she shared a mischievous glance with Stella. I gulped, hoping that this wasn't going to be as terrible as their vibe let off.

* * *

**Yay! It's not as long as I intended the first part of Chapter Eight to be, but this was the least awkward place to cut it off. Part Two will be uploaded before next Friday, as already said on my Twitter account (look up Alex Stabile Martin) and my beginning-of-chapter author's note. So, please review, and be happy that I'm turning 14 on July 27!**


	10. When I Look To The Sky

**Oh my gosh! Part Two of Chapter Eight is being uploaded! I know y'all gettin' excited because I know I am! Sorry, I can't help it! I'm just finishing up this part and part three, and then I'm done with writing every single chapter for the story! And then you can get even more excited, because I'm currently planning a sequel for this story, so, I NEED IDEAS FOR SONGS! Very important!**

* * *

**Note: This part has some tragedy in it. It's brief, because this happened to a close friend of mine, and it was hard for the both of us, so I cried when I wrote it, but everything is absolutely necessary for the plot. The last part had some violence, and is the longest out of all the other parts, but I won't be uploading that until next week or the week after. You're lucky I finished this part today and not next week.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If Mark Peter Hughes gave me Lemonade Mouth for my fourteenth birthday, I would cry with tears of joy! But until then, I don't own Lemonade Mouth or anything else in this chapter (except for the plot). And I don't own When I Look To The Sky by Train either (but I have all of the Train albums on my iPod).**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

Charlie and I walked back to his (well, now ours) place and just chilled for a while before his parents got back home from work. Of course, nobody would be actually having a real dinner until about nine, so I had to eat a large snack after we got home.

Things have changed ever since Mo and Scott eloped secretly (which means that they eloped and then told us about the wedding). Most of my stuff is now in Charlie's room, and we sleep together every single night (and no, that does not necessarily mean sex). I know him better than his own parents do, and he knows me better than anybody else. Mo cried so hard last week when she found out that she had a miscarriage, and they've decided to wait until after Scott's graduation next week to try again for a son or daughter, since that was the reason that Mo was kicked out of her house in the first place. Olivia and Wen have still been taking things slow, so they haven't gotten as far as me and Charlie or Mo and Scott (preferably Mo and Scott). I'm going to visit my mom and dad in Rhode Island with Charlie after Scott's graduation, and Wen and Olivia are going on vacation together. Lemonade Mouth is now so famous that we have gotten a bunch of record deals (of course, not signing just yet to any of them) and we might even be going on tour after the rest of the band graduates!

But anyway, Charlie gave me the best birthday gift when I turned seventeen, and it was a guitar pick signed by Sista Slash! I went absolutely crazy when this happened, and Charlie told me that he loved the gift I got him as well after everybody left (if you know what I mean!). Anyway, we found Ray a boyfriend. Turns out my cousin Luke from Virginia is gay too, and he moved her a few years ago, so I called him up, he met Ray, and it was like love at first sight! It's been about a week since they started going out, and even though Luke is 23, he and Ray have that one bond that will last a lifetime. I can just tell by looking at them!

"Stella, you ready to go to the airport?" Charlie asked me after we got back home from the graduation. I'll spare you the details because it was really boring.

"Absolutely!" I exclaimed, and we grabbed our luggage, loaded up the car, and drove off to the airport to fly to Rhode Island to visit my parents.

* * *

While on the plane to Rhode Island, Charlie slept while I listened to my iPhone and wrote a new song (that was a slow song but really good by my standards). I made sure to hide it so Charlie didn't see it, and I tucked it into my notebook just as the captain said that we were descending. I woke Charlie up as I put away all of my belongings and he smiled sleepily at me and grasped my hand. I leaned into his shoulder and closed my eyes, appreciating his warmth.

* * *

Once we landed, we grabbed all of our stuff (me my backpack, my suitcase, and my two guitar cases—one my acoustic and one my electric—and Charlie his backpack, took the drumsticks out and placed them in his back pocket, and his suitcase). We walked around and saw my mom with Timmy holding a sign that said, **Lemon Heads**. Charlie snickered and I shot Timmy a glare as I rushed up and hugged him tightly, and then hugged my mom.

"I missed you guys so much!" I said, and pulled back to pick up my two guitar cases. I love Charlie and all, but I don't trust anybody with my guitars. Nobody. So Charlie was left to take the suitcases, which wasn't a problem because mine was small and his wasn't that much bigger.

"We missed you too, Stella." Mom said, patting me on the shoulder, and we followed her and Timmy to the car, where Dad was waiting.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, and he smiled.

"Hey, Stella." He said, and I looked around, not seeing Andrew there with us.

"Where's Andrew?" I asked, and Mom's smile faded.

"Well, we'll take you to see him when we drop off your stuff." Mom said, and I nodded, placing my guitars in the trunk carefully, and Charlie followed suit with the suitcases.

The car ride was mostly silent, except for me and Charlie draining the battery of my iPod trying to beat each other in Temple Run and the radio playing on full blast. If Andrew was with us, he would have been complaining about the volume, but he wasn't. I expected that he was at the new house in bed rest—I probably forgot to mention this, but Andrew has leukemia—but when we reached the house, there wasn't anybody there. I placed my stuff carefully in the room that my mom had assigned me and Charlie (I had told her about everything that had happened and surprisingly, both her and Dad were okay with it as long as I was happy and that Charlie wasn't abusing me like Gary did) and went back to the car. When Dad turned off to a hospital, I started to panic. What happened to Andrew?

"Andrew Yamada, please." Mom said, and the receptionist nodded, motioning towards a room close by. Charlie let go of my hand as we walked inside of the room where my little brother was. When I saw Andrew in the bed, I never imagined him to be that skinny, or bald, or hooked up to a bunch of machines.

"Hey, Stell." Andrew said weakly, and it took all of my strength not to cry. "I missed you." I hugged him gently and pulled back to look at him. I sat down in the chair next to his bed and Mom smiled.

"I'm going to take Timmy to the cafeteria." She said. "He was getting hungry." With that, I was left alone in the room with Andrew and Charlie. Charlie stood behind me protectively as I took Andrew's hand into mine, and we started talking about the band. Charlie would comment once in a while but he was mostly silent. After a few hours, visiting hours were over.

"I love you, Stell." Andrew said when I gave him another hug.

"I love you too." I replied, and I slowly got out of my chair and walked out of the room, my legs shaking. Once the door was closed, I collapsed into Charlie's arms and started to cry.

"Shh, Stell. It's fine, everything's going to be okay." Charlie said, stroking my hair, and I looked up at him with my tear-stained face.

"His condition wasn't this bad before, and it hasn't even been that long since they moved out here, Charlie!" I said, sobbing, and a doctor came over.

"You must be Stella Yamada. I'm sorry to say that you have to say goodbye to Andrew now." The doctor said, and when I saw the sad look on her face, I knew what she meant. Nodding, I pulled away from Charlie, opening the door to the room and closing it right behind me, making sure I had privacy with my younger brother, who was about to die.

"Andrew, buddy." I said, and his head turned towards me.

"I know." He said, and I cried out, running over to his side and taking him into my arms again.

"I wish you were better." I said. "I wish I had this sickness instead of you." Andrew gasped sharply, and he let a tear fall.

"No!" Andrew said sharply, and I looked at him in shock. "No. I see the way Charlie looks at you, Stell. You're good for him, like he's good for you. You need to be with each other, no matter what happens. You can't try to push him away, because I can tell it won't work." He sighed, and I wiped his face, clearing the tears off.

"I love you, Andrew." I said, and he nodded.

"I love you too, Stell." Andrew said, and I walked out of the room, letting Mom and Dad come in and say their goodbyes before my poor, sick little brother could pass on to heaven (because I would go to hell if he did too).

* * *

The car ride home was silent, and Charlie held onto my hand, giving me an anchor to the world when everything else seemed to disappear into nothingness.

_My little brother just died of leukemia today._ I thought when we reached the house and climbed the stairs to our little attic room. I fell asleep in Charlie's arms that night, tears leaving their trails down my cheek and neck. I had a dreamless sleep last night, and I felt like I was on an island banished to a sea of darkness. I had never felt truly sad until that day.

The funeral was just a blur in my mind, and I decided to write a song based on how I felt about this.

"_When it rains, it pours and opens doors,_

_And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry,_

_And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love_

_They have to say goodbye."_ I started into the chorus, not noticing the door opening behind me as I sat on the chair and strummed my guitar.

"_And as I float along this ocean_

_I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go._

_Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me_

_And you make everything alright_

_And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way when you are here."_ I stopped playing, and I felt two hands covering my eyes.

"Beautiful, Stell. Just like you." I smirked, turning around in my chair and pulling the hands off of my eyes to see Charlie standing behind me.

"Thank you." I said, moving the guitar into its case and Charlie lifted me up into his lap so we were both sitting on the bed.

"I know you miss him, but we came here to hang with your family and to have fun." Charlie said, and I nodded.

"And to get approval with us dating." I said, and Charlie let out a chuckle.

"And approval." Charlie said, his voice turning husky, and I bit my lower lip.

"And approval." I repeated, bringing his lips to mine in a sweet yet passionate kiss (he's really good at that mixing kind of thing). We pulled away together and I could see not lust, but love in his eyes.

"I couldn't live without you Stell." Charlie said, and I smirked.

"I couldn't live without you either, Charles." I said, and he rolled his eyes at his full name. After kissing again for several more minutes (34 minutes and 18 seconds to be exact), we curled up under the covers in our clothes and feel asleep.

* * *

**Sad, I know. Oh well. It's all a part of my plan. And the song that Stella writes for Charlie doesn't come into play during this story... But it will be in the sequel! So stick around! If you can guess the song right, I'll add an OC in this story or the sequel for you and give you a shout-out. Hint: The song is an old one, and sung by a woman. About the 80's. Please read and review, and flames are not accepted because there are too many fires in Colorado already, so we don't need anymore!**


	11. Play My Music, Sparks Fly

**Hey everybody! Sorry about the majorly late update, but I've been busy! Who can blame me? Anyway, if you are a PJO fan, then go check out my new story The Light Meets the Darkness. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself.**

* * *

**This is it, guys, the chapter that will change their lives forever! Well, there's no Wenlivia. But only because they're taking things slow. But you will love this chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I d****on't own Lemonade Mouth, Play My Music by The Jonas Brothers, or Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

* * *

We were currently in Nashville performing a concert for the beginning of school (we didn't start until September and it was currently August). I had a new song as well as Charlie, but it wasn't actually a real concert, 'cause this concert was in a barn (kind of like the place in Hannah Montana: The Movie where she sings Hoedown Throwdown).

"And now a new song by Charlie Delgado, our drummer!" Olivia said into the microphone, and he took her place as she took over rhythm guitar for Scott, who was playing drums for Charlie.

"This song is for all you music lovers out there." Charlie said, and everyone cheered.

"_Turn on that radio, as loud as it can go,_

_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground._

_Say goodbye to all my fears, one good song, they disappear,_

_And nothing in the world can bring me down."_ Charlie sang, and I took over.

"_Hand clappin', hip shakin'_

_Heartbreakin', there's no fakin'_

_What you feel, when you're right at home."_ I sang, and I shot him a smile.

"_Music's in my soul,_

_I can hear it every day, and every night,_

_It's the one thing on my mind._

_Music's got control,_

_And I'm never letting go, oh no._

_I just wanna play my music."_ Charlie sang, and Scott started singing the second verse.

"_Got my six string on my back, don't need anything but that,_

_Everything I want is here with me._

_So forget that fancy car, I don't need to go that far,_

_What's driving me is following my dreams."_ The crowd cheered, because Scott really doesn't sing anything at our concerts. And then it was my turn again.

"_Hand clappin', earth shakin',_

_Heartbreakin', there's no fakin',_

_What you feel, when you're on a roll, yeah!"_ I sang, and then we got to the chorus again.

"_Music's in my soul,_

_I can hear it every day, and every night,_

_It's the one thing on my mind._

_Music's got control,_

_And I'm never letting go, oh no._

_I just wanna play my music._

_I just wanna play my music."_ And then we ended the song because Mo sang the next part and she wasn't feeling that great so we gave her a break.

"Thank you all, and now a song from Stella!" Charlie said into the mic, and then he handed it to me while the crowd cheered.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I said, and everyone said hey back. "This song is dedicated to all you couples out there. I hope that you like it!"

I had given my guitar over to Olivia while Charlie went back to drums, so I was the only one singing lead vocals.

"_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm__  
__And I'm a house of cards__  
__You're the kind of reckless__  
__That should send me runnin'__  
__But I kinda know that I won't get far__  
__And you stood there in front of me__  
__Just close enough to touch__  
__Close enough to hope you couldn't see__  
__What I was thinking of__Drop everything now__  
__Meet me in the pouring rain__  
__Kiss me on the sidewalk__  
__Take away the pain__  
__'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile__  
__Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down__  
__Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around__  
__'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile__My mind forgets to remind me__  
__You're a bad idea__  
__You touch me once and it's really something,__  
__You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.__  
__I'm on my guard for the rest of the world__  
__But with you I know it's no good__  
__And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...__Drop everything now__  
__Meet me in the pouring rain__  
__Kiss me on the sidewalk__  
__Take away the pain__  
__'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile__  
__Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down__  
__Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around__  
__'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile__I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.__  
__Just keep on keeping your eyes on me; it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.__  
__And lead me up the staircase__  
__Won't you whisper soft and slow?__  
__I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.__Drop everything now, __  
__Meet me in the pouring rain, __  
__Kiss me on the sidewalk, __  
__Take away the pain__  
__'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.__  
__Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down__  
__Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around__  
__'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
__And the sparks fly...  
__Oh, baby, smile...  
__And the sparks fly..."_ The crowd cheered loudly and I smiled when I saw that it pouring outside. I dropped all of my stuff and ran outside. I saw that a lot of people had the same idea because half of the barn was outside dancing in the rain.

"Stella." Charlie said, turning to me as I saw him walking over.

"Yeah?" I asked, and Charlie looked at me.

"Can I ask you something?" Charlie said, and I smiled.

"Go ahead." I said.

* * *

**Mo's POV**

* * *

God, how am I going to tell Scott?

"Mo, are you okay?" Just my luck, Scott came over and sat down on the stage next to me.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, totally fine." I said nervously, and Scott looked at me. "Fine!" I took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"You can tell me anything." Scott said, and I looked into his eyes.

"Scott, it's been fourteen weeks, and that's long enough." I said, and he looked at me. "I'm pregnant." He froze.

"Again?" Scott asked quietly, and I smiled.

"Yeah." I said softly, and I could tell that he worried. "When it gets to twelve weeks, it's not possible for you to have a miscarriage anymore." I said, and Scott looked up.

"So that means..." Scott trailed off.

"We are going to have a family now! For real!" I squealed, and Scott picked me up, twirling me around.

"I can't wait." Scott said, and as he set me down, we shared a passionate kiss in the now empty barn.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

* * *

"Ask me already Charlie!" I said, and Charlie pulled me closer.

"Stella, I know that it's not really a formal setting, and I don't have a box, but..." Charlie brought out a ring and pulled away from me, kneeling. I heard gasps coming from the other people now surrounding us, and I put my hands over my mouth.

"Will you marry me?" Charlie asked, and I nodded, feeling water running down my face that I knew was tears.

"Yes!" I squealed, and everyone cheered. Charlie placed the ring on my finger, and he picked me up, kissing me with all the passion we had. We both knew that this engagement would last until after graduation, but we didn't care.

At the moment, we had each other.

* * *

**I totally saw that coming. Whatever! But I hoped you liked it! I know it's shorter than my usual chapters, but I had to make it short, because then the chapter wouldn't blend and whatever. Blah.**

**See you next time!**

_**~*N.L*~**_


	12. Rhythm of Love

**Before I let you read the chapter:**

**So I'm almost done with this story. And yes, there will be a sequel! But not until Christmas (I know, I'm an ass. But it has to be done!). So yeah.**

* * *

**Also, I got creamed in laser tag today by my own color guard instructor. Not cool! But whatever.**

* * *

**This chapter is when they're close to graduating, like April. April 27, to be exact, because I made that Stella's birthday. Whatever.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

* * *

Mo, Olivia, and Stella were all sitting in a circle doing their own thing. Mo was relaxing with a book on the couch, Olivia was writing the guitar part for a new song, and Stella was doing her homework.

"Guys?" Mo said nervously after she let out a surprised gasp. Stella immediately shot up. Ever since she found out that Mo was pregnant (again), she became very protective of her friend.

"What's wrong Mo?" Stella asked.

"My water just broke." Mo said. "I'm going into labor." Stella and Olivia dropped what they were doing and went over to Mo, helping her over to the car.

"I'll drive Liv." Stella said. "You get in the back with Mo." Stella hopped into the driver's seat and started the car. Olivia helped Mo sit in the back, and once everyone was situated, Stella drove to the hospital.

"Charlie!" Stella talked into her phone. "Call Wen and Scott and get to the hospital! Don't ask me why, you should know! Oh my god Charlie, Mo's in labor!" Stella waited a little bit and then she sighed. "Mo is going to the hospital to have her baby now. Don't be so clueless!" Stella hung up her phone after screaming at her clueless fiancé and threw it in the passenger seat. "They're coming." Mo screamed, and Olivia was starting to pale from the tight hold Mo had on her hand.

"Hurry up Stella!" Olivia shouted, and Stella parked. They helped Mo out and ran into the hospital.

"Mohini Pickett, she's in labor!" Stella said, and a couple of nurses came and took Mo into a delivery room.

"Where's Mo?" Scott came running up to Stella and Olivia and followed their pointed fingers to a delivery room. The nurse let him in the room and Stella sank down into a chair.

"What's up, Stella?" Olivia asked, and Stella shook her head.

"I can't say." Stella said. "At least, not yet." Olivia nodded and sat in a chair on her left.

"You'll be fine, Stella. I promise." Olivia said, and she smiled. "Besides, Charlie's here now." Olivia got up and left, leaving Stella by herself.

"Stella, why have you been avoiding me at school today?" Charlie asked quietly, sitting next to her, where Olivia had been sitting.

"I haven't been avoiding you." Stella protested.

"I can tell when I'm being avoided." Charlie said. "But why? What did I do?" Stella sighed.

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do." Stella said. Charlie looked confused, so Stella clarified. "You forgot my birthday. It was today, in case you didn't realize! You didn't even talk to me today. At all." Stella looked like she was going to cry, and Charlie kissed her head.

"I didn't forget, Stella." Charlie said. "I was planning a surprise birthday dinner for tonight, but I guess we can't because of Mo." As if on cue, Scott came out wearing a pair of scrubs.

"Come see." He said, and Stella and Charlie got up and followed him into the room. Mo was sitting in a bed with bags under her eyes and exhaustion written on her face. She was holding a bundle covered in a pink blanket. Stella cautiously stepped over to Mo's side and looked down at the bundle. Even though she was sleeping, the baby looked mostly like Mo, but she had the same hair and the same ears as Scott. She opened her eyes, waking up, and Stella could see that she also had Scott's eyes.

"She's beautiful, Mo." Stella whispered, and Scott came over to Mo's other side. "What are you going to name her?" Mo looked up at Scott and he nodded.

"Her name is Sarali Ariana Pickett." Mo replied, and Stella wiped her eyes. Scott looked over and saw this.

"Is the great Stella Yamada crying?" Scott asked, and Stella wiped her eyes again and laughed, nodding her head.

"They're tears of joy." Stella said, and Charlie hugged her. "I have the same birthday as her. This is the best birthday ever! I'm now Auntie Stella!" Everyone laughed, and Charlie patted Scott's back.

"So, who are her godparents?" Charlie asked, and Scott smiled.

"You two." Scott said, and Stella jumped up and down.

"Like I said, best birthday ever!" Stella said again, and everyone laughed.

"Now, if you two don't mind, let's let the birthday girl hold her niece/goddaughter." Charlie said, and Mo smiled, handing Sarali over to her godmother.

"Hi, sweetie!" Stella cooed. "I'm Auntie Stella, and it's my birthday too!" Everyone in the room (except for Charlie) looked at the rebellious guitar player of Lemonade Mouth in confusion. Who knew that Stella Yamada had a soft side? "I have to go to a birthday dinner right now with my fiancé, but I'll be back to see you tomorrow, okay?" Stella kissed the newborn's forehead and handed her back to Mo.

"Go have fun." Mo said. "We'll still be here tomorrow." Charlie winked at Mo and she smiled as Stella and Charlie locked hands and walked out to the waiting room where they saw Olivia and Wen sitting.

"You can go in now." Charlie said, and they left to go to his car. "Hop in, Stella. And put on the blindfold." Stella rolled her eyes but did as he asked and Charlie drove off.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?" Stella asked, and Charlie laughed.

"Nope!" He said, and Stella pouted. "But I can show you." Charlie stopped the car and got out. Stella felt herself being lifted into his arms, and she raised her hands up to take off the blindfold, but Charlie lowered them.

"No taking off the blindfold until I say." Charlie said, and Stella pouted again, crossing her arms, and Charlie set her down standing carefully. He stepped behind Stella and untied her blindfold slowly. When it came off, Stella opened her eyes and she found that she was standing on the boardwalk. There were lights everywhere, and they were all alone.

"Charlie, it's beautiful!" Stella said, and she turned to Charlie. "I love it! And I love you." Stella pressed her lips to his, and he kissed back. Their kiss was short but passionate, and when Charlie pulled away to talk, Stella could still see the sparks flying.

"Stella, I have a birthday present for you." Charlie said, and Stella watched him take a guitar out of his trunk. "I wrote you a song." Stella smiled as tears started to fill her eyes, and Charlie sat down on the boardwalk next to her.

"_My head is stuck in the clouds__  
__She begs me to come down__  
__Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"__  
__I told her, "I love the view from up here__  
__Warm sun and wind in my ear__  
__We'll watch the world from above__  
__As it turns to the rhythm of love"__We may only have tonight__  
__But till the morning sun, you're mine__  
__All mine__  
__Play the music low__  
__And sway to the rhythm of love__My heart__beats__like a drum__  
__A__guitar__string to the strum__  
__A beautiful song to be sung__  
__She's got blue__eyes__deep like the sea__  
__That roll back when she's laughing at me__  
__She rises up like the tide__  
__The moment her lips meet mine__We may only have tonight__  
__But till the morning sun, you're mine__  
__All mine__  
__Play the music low__  
__And sway to the rhythm of love  
__When the moon is low__  
__We can dance in slow motion__  
__And all your tears will subside__  
__All your tears will dry__And long after I've gone__  
__You'll still be humming along__  
__And I will keep you in my mind__  
__The way you make love so fine__We may only have tonight__  
__But till the morning sun, you're mine__  
__All mine__  
__Play the music low__  
__And sway to the rhythm of love__  
__Play the music low__  
__And sway to the rhythm of love__  
__Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love."_ Charlie finished the song and Stella attacked him with a kiss.

"Now everything's perfect." Stella said.

And they sat on the boardwalk, looking out on the lake.

* * *

**Cute! I hope you like it! Only two more chapters to go until this story is done! I'm crying!**

* * *

'**Till next time!**

_**~*N.L*~**_


	13. Sing Together

**OMG! Lemonade Mouth is graduating today! So exciting!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or Sing Together by Train.**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

* * *

Today is graduation. I'm excited and nervous at the same time, because I wrote a song for the graduation ceremony that I'm gonna sing in front of everybody. But I'm used to that.

It's the 'standing up on stage performing by myself' part I'm nervous about.

"You ready to graduate?" Charlie asked, coming up behind me.

"Yep." I said, and he kissed my hair.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Charlie said, and I nodded.

"Let's go!" I said, and we walked out the door to get into the car with his parents and Tommy.

* * *

**Still Stella's POV**

**Mesa High School: Auditorium**

* * *

We were sitting in our spots on stage waiting for Principal Brenigan to call us up one by one.

"Charles Delgado." Brenigan said, and Charlie stood up. We were cheering for him loudly, and as he grabbed his diploma, he pumped his fist in the air in victory for actually being able to graduate.

"Wendell Gifford." Wen winced at his full name, but he walked up and took his diploma from Brenigan and walked back to his seat next to Olivia, smiling widely.

"Mohini Pickett." Mo was called and she smiled at the use of her new (not that new) last name, and she took her diploma from Brenigan smiling.

"Olivia White." Olivia walked up to the podium and took the diploma from Brenigan and smiled. She sat back down next to Wen, and I took a deep breath. I was going to be the very last person called from our band and the entire group of seniors graduating today.

"And finally, Stella Yamada." I stood up, my hands shaking, and walked to Principal Brenigan, taking the diploma from him and shaking his hand.

"Just to let you know, Stella." Brenigan whispered to me. "You're actually my favorite student. I'll miss you a whole lot. Mesa just won't be the same without you." I smiled widely at him and walked back to Charlie.

"May I present, the senior class of 2012!" Brenigan said, and we all stood up. We switched our tassles over to the other side of our hats, and when everyone was cheering, Charlie kissed me.

"Now, we would like to present Stella Yamada from Lemonade Mouth singing a brand new song just for graduation!" Olivia said into the mic, and I was handed a guitar.

"Hey, everyone!" I said, and everybody said a hello back. "This song is called Sing Together." Everyone cheered as I strapped the guitar around my neck and started to strum.

_"If I go before I say to everyone in my ballet__  
__Let me take this chance to thank you for the dance__  
__If I run out of songs to sing to take your mind off everything__  
__Just smile, sit a while with the  
__Sun on your face and remember the place we met__  
__Take a breath and soon I bet you'll see__  
__Without you I would never be me__  
__You are the leaves of my family tree  
__Sing together__  
__If you knew me from the very start,__  
__Or we met last week at the grocery mart__  
__Just sing together__  
__It's the least that I can do__  
__My final gift to you  
__When I'm past the pearly gate, I will find some real estate__  
__Where we can settle down and watch the world go round__  
__We'll send down all the love we got and let them know we got a spot__  
__For them to be and it's all free,  
__The sun on your face and remember the place we met__  
__Take a breath and soon I bet you'll see__  
__Without you I would never be me__  
__You are the leaves of my family tree  
__Sing together__  
__If you knew me from the very start,__  
__Or not at all you're still a part, just__  
__Sing together__  
__It's the least that I can do__  
__My final gift to you"_ I finished the song and everybody clapped for me. Graduation was over.

* * *

We were getting ready to get back to Charlie's house to hang out by ourselves (his parents and Tommy were going to Wyoming for the week of Tommy's graduation) when Charlie stopped me.

"Stella, you did say that you wanted to have our wedding after graduation, right?" Charlie asked, and I nodded.

"Of course!" I said.

"Well, why not have it now?" Charlie asked, and my mouth opened wide. I shook my head and smiled.

"Let's have a wedding, Charles."

* * *

**One more chapter and then this story is over! Finished! Caput.**

**So sad...**

_**~*N.L*~**_


	14. Wedding Day

**Last chapter, and then when you are done reading this chapter, this story is done. It's so sad!**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

* * *

Stella was super nervous. Her wedding was actually going to be really different from Scott and Mo's wedding, and it was going to be just the band plus Ray and Ms. Reznik, who was conducting the ceremony. Mo had also brought Stella's and Charlie's goddaughter, Sarali, to be the flower girl.

"Do I look okay?" Stella asked. She was wearing a white sundress with a blue flower in her hair and a pair of Mo's flower earrings. She had a penny in her biker boot, which she was wearing instead of sandals or heels, and her ring was secure on her finger. The dress was new, and she was also wearing a pair of old black tights that had holes in them.

"You look perfect, Stella!" Olivia said. "This is definitely the perfect wedding for you and Charlie, even if we are all still tired from graduation." The rest of the band was already done with high school, and the day had started out with their graduation. Olivia was wearing a red sundress with sandals, and Mo was wearing the same thing but in pink, the weight from her pregnancy all shed off. "I'm gonna go see if the boys are ready." Olivia walked out of the room and Stella was left in the room alone.

"Are you ready, Stella?" Ray knocked on the door. After the year had started, Ray had become close friends with the band when the secret came out that he was gay, but mostly Stella. He became very protective of her, and he was going to be giving her away at the wedding.

"Yeah. I think so." Stella said, and Ray came in and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Nervous?" Ray asked.

"Super." Stella said. "I really love him, Ray. I'm ready for this. But, holy shit what if something goes wrong?" Ray stood up and took her hand, pulling her up.

"When my mom was getting married again seven years ago, I was going to walk her down the aisle this time." Ray started, and he sat Stella down on her vanity chair. He took the makeup brush and started making her super pretty. Stella didn't protest, surprisingly, and he smiled at her. "She really loved this man, and it was different from any other wedding she's had. They spent a long time planning everything out, and it became a big white wedding that my mother had never had before. She was sweating bullets because she was so nervous that something would go wrong. But she went through with it and they got married, and seven years later, she's still married to him. And they still love each other like they're teenagers again." Ray took the makeup brush off of Stella's face and handed her a mirror. Stella looked in the mirror to see that she was wearing light blue eye shadow with mascara and eyeliner, and she looked radiant. "But she was nervous, just like you are." Ray took Stella's hands and stood her up. She gave him a tight hug.

"God, Ray." She said. "You're like my gay best friend!"

"Stella, I am your gay best friend." Ray laughed with Stella, and then walked down the stairs. Mo handed her the flowers, and then she walked down with Sarali in her arms, dropping rose petals on the aisle. Olivia was next, and then Stella walked down with Ray.

Charlie's breath was taken away. Stella looked beautiful, and she was even wearing makeup! Charlie was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white t-shirt with a black tie borrowed from Scott and his signature leather jacket. He was also wearing his black Converse shoes, and his hair was still hanging down from his head in its regular style.

"Good luck Stella." Ray said, and he kissed her cheek before handing her over to Charlie.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in Charlie's backyard today to celebrate the coming together of Charles Thomas Delgado and Stella Marie Yamada." Ms. Reznik said, and she turned to Charlie. "Charles Thomas Delgado, do you take Stella Marie Yamada to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Charlie said, and he turned to Stella. They shared a smile, and Ms. Reznik continued.

"Stella Marie Yamada, do you take Charlie Thomas Delgado to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She turned to Stella, and Stella smiled.

"Hell yes!" Stella exclaimed, and everyone laughed. "I mean, I do." Charlie squeezed her hand, and Ms. Reznik continued.

"Does anybody object to this?" She asked, and the entire backyard was silent except for a dog barking in the distance. "Then I now pronounce you two husband and wife. Charlie, I know you want to kiss her, so just do so already!" Ms. Reznik said, and Charlie leaned down and pressed his lips to Stella's. The two newlyweds stayed lip-locked for a moment, and then they pulled away. The band, Ms. Reznik, and Ray all clapped, and Mo took Ashton's hands and clapped them together. They ran inside and they all sat down at the giant dining room table. Ms. Reznik brought out a small cake, and they cut it together. They all drank lemonade, and then the dancing part came.

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Delgado will have their first dance." Ms. Reznik said, and Charlie held out his hand to Stella, which she took. They stood up and started dancing to Drops of Jupiter by Train. Pretty soon everyone was dancing, Mo with Scott, Olivia with Wen, and Ray with little Sarali (since Luke was in Virginia). Those two made a cute and funny sight.

After the wedding was over, Charlie and Stella hopped into his car and drove off to a hotel in Colorado that they had stayed at once.

"Charlie, this is perfect!" Stella exclaimed. "I love it!" Charlie kissed Stella's cheek before they got out, and they rode the elevator up to the royal suite. They got inside and Stella attacked Charlie with kisses as soon as the door was closed.

They kissed like that for a while, and then Charlie lifted Stella up into his arms. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, and he used his right hand to unzip her boot. He switched hands and did the same thing on the other side, and she kicked her shoes off. He shed his jacket on the ground, and Stella jumped off of his lap, pulling away from the kiss. She took off Charlie's shirt and threw it on the floor. Charlie slid her sundress straps off of her shoulders and Stella slipped out of it, discarding the wedding dress on the ground. Stella lay down on the bed and Charlie climbed on top of her, kissing her passionately.

"Are you absolutely positive you want this Stella?" Charlie asked. Stella nodded, biting her lip.

"I want a baby, Charlie. Let's make a baby." Stella said, and they laid back down on the bed, clothes covering the floor.

* * *

**Sigh. I am done with The Invention of Starlie. It's been about two months or something since I've started this story, and now it's over. But just wait for the sequel! It will be called The Challenges and Obstacles of Yours Truly, and it will start being posted on Christmas (or Thanksgiving, it depends on whether or not I have fans out there willing to give me amazing ideas).**

* * *

**So goodbye for now, everybody. I hope to see you all soon! If you give me good enough ideas, then I will post the prologue right away!**

* * *

**Until then!**

_**~*N.L*~**_


	15. Final Author's Note About TCAOOYT

**I'm tricking you, this is sad. But I've decided to cancel the sequel for 'The Invention of Starlie'. Why, you ask? Because it simply isn't capturing my interest. I personally don't think that it should have a sequel to begin with, but I tried, and failed. So I deleted 'The Challenges and Obstacles of Yours Truly' and am going to write one last Lemonade Mouth FanFiction for the rest of 2012. It will be the sequel of 'Sour', which is part of the trilogy that started with 'Bitter'. If your idea is seriously amazing for a sequel, then I may be tempted to write it. But otherwise, I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Until next time!**

_**~*N.L*~**_


	16. Author's Note About Update and New Story

**Okay, I'm kinda being mean again, pretending to upload another chapter, but I promise you that it's sooooooo worth it this time!**

* * *

**So I told you all about the cancellation of **The Challenges and Obstacles of Yours Truly**. But that doesn't mean I'll never write another Lemonade Mouth story again. I've actually been planning to release a new one called **Cookies For Sale**, a love story between Olivia and Wen, but I decided to wait until next Valentine's Day to start posting that story.**

* * *

**Now, I will be posting another Starlie story up here soon, so don't worry you fans of** The Invention of Starlie.** I have the summary done, and here it is (just to make you all happy with my short Lemonade Mouth hiatus). But to warn you, it's a dark story with mature themes like cutting and rape, so it will be rated M.**

* * *

Found Again Summary_: Alexandra Martin and her six friends were sent into the Witness Protection Program after witnessing three murders in her small town of Parker, Colorado. Now, three years later, Stella Yamada comes to Parker in hopes of starting over. But will Stella be able to remember everything that happened three years ago? Or will she end up murdered herself? Starlie, Wenlivia, and Scohini._

* * *

**Here are the character's names before and after WPP so it won't be confusing:**

**Alexandra Martin: Stella Yamada  
Colton Ricks: Charlie Delgado  
Rebecca Shulte: Olivia White  
Isaac Hansen: Wen Gifford  
Alyssa Reheis: Mo Banjaree  
Trevor Kimbrel: Scott Pickett**

* * *

**Now, I hope you can wait for it to be uploaded, because I'm not posting this new story until next week. Have a good night and get ready for me to rant in the end of my author's note in the prologue about my weekend!**

* * *

**Cheerio!**

_**~*N.L*~**_


End file.
